Nachesa Smith and the Olympians
by BlackOnyxPrincess
Summary: A mysterious new Half-Blood has been discovered by the group. She has yet to be claimed and her past is a different story altogether. Annabeth Nico Percy and Nacy go on a journey that sends light and darkness clashing. And only they can keep the balance.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter One**_

**After months of thinking and writing and waiting and thinking and sleeping, I have finally come to you with this story of mine. But the ending will probably be crap because I suck at endings and I haven't even written the second chapter yet so. . . Those of you who like comedy and romance have chosen the wrong Fan-fic because this is an action adventure. I think. Anyway, please enjoy this tribute to Percy Jackson and the Olympians and The Heroes of Olympus.**

"Are you sure this is where we're supposed to go?" Annabeth asked looking around the strange room.

"Of course this is right," Percy replied. "Why would I get lost?"

"You always get lost!"

"That's so not true!"

"Well apparently we are lost, because we just went through a door that looked like it led outside. Instead were in a prison."

"Well what do you expect me to do? It's not like I know everything!"

"Oh my gods, this place reminds me of the Labyrinth," Annabeth shivered putting her hands on the sides of her head like she was about to scream.

"Calm down Annabeth," Thalia patted her on the back, trying to comfort her. "You're perfectly fine. This place is nothing like the Labyrinth. It's just a strangely built building, okay? Percy and I wouldn't let anything happen to you. Right Percy?" She punched him.

"Right," he answered. "But you didn't have to punch me," he muttered.

"Thanks guys," Annabeth sighed. "But why are we here again?"

"I thought you would have remembered. Grover found another powerful half-blood. He said it was urgent," Thalia answered.

"Why does he always find the most powerful half-bloods, I wonder," Percy mumbled.

"Wasn't he supposed to be recruiting nature spirits and satyrs, though," Annabeth inquired.

"Yeah, but Chiron thought he could use a break so he sent him here to check out a new lead. Turns out it was good."

"I hope it's not another child of the Big Three. We all just love how those finds turn out." Annabeth earned two glares from her companions, who were children of the Big Three themselves.

They just entered a room that looked like a greenhouse. Brightly lit by a light they couldn't see. It was quiet but they weren't alone. Inside was Grover looking at plants along with a woman. She looked nice enough but these three have lived long enough as half-bloods to know to never judge a book by its cover.

The lady had on all dark clothes, pale skin, and dark black hair. To Percy she looked like night, but at a first glance she would look like Death's wife. But he had met both Death (Hades) and his wife (Persephone). This lady had a nicer aura to her. She also looked as if she could crush Hades under her thumb like a bug. If Percy looked close enough he could see what looked like stars on her clothing. Like the night sky, Percy thought. She was talking to Grover but none of the new comers could hear what she was saying. He seemed to understand because he nodded. Then she nodded towards the three and he started walking to them. When he was halfway between them and her, the lady blinked and suddenly she disappeared.

No one not even Grover remembers what happened or that there was even a lady. To them it was as if they just entered the greenroom, saw Grover, and walked up to greet him.

But Grover would never forget her message, even if he couldn't remember who spoke it, let alone if it was a male or female. It sounded like a prophecy from the Oracle in his head, PROTECT THE DEMIGOD. IF YOU FAIL YOU WILL NO LONGER BE A GENTLE SOUL. YOUR LIFE WILL TURN TO RUINS AND EVERYONE IN YOUR LIFE WILL SHARE A SIMILAR FATE.

He decided not to tell anyone, besides it's not something you can just spring on someone without even knowing where it came from. "Hey guys, glad you could make it."

He got hugs from both Annabeth and Thalia, and then a high five from Percy, who said, "So where is this powerful half-blood you were talking about?"

"Right through there, I think," Grover pointed at a large black door that looked like it led to a king and queen's throne room. Again Annabeth shivered but quickly shook it off. Thalia walked up to the door and tapped her bracelet and out spun Aegis. Percy pulled out Riptide and uncapped it. Annabeth pulled out her dagger and Percy flinched, but she didn't notice. He had a bad experience with that knife and he wondered why she still kept it. Grover pouted and muttered something about having scary, paranoid friends.

"Do you know what's behind here, Grover?" Thalia asked.

"No, not really," he answered uneasily. "I just know there might be someone behind that door. Possibly a girl, maybe."

"Great to know, especially the 'might' part. Let's go."

**You may not have noticed but I will be saying this many times in this fan-fiction. It is my first fan-fiction so I will need all of the helpful criticism I can get. And I'm not a narcissist so I'm not going to be saying that it's the best story you have ever read. Just read it and insult it or compliment it or don't do anything with it because you're perverted and will only do perverted things to it. . . Anyway, Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two**_

**Mwahahahaha! Chapter Two. In your faces , stupid Wi-Fi cord, and all of you who have tried to stop me from writing. I am your superior and I will destroy anyone who defiles my awesome family name. I can not tell you my family name because 95% of you will know it and then it will make me sad for people to know who I am. But you should still read this because it will just get worse. No spoilers for you! But it won't really get worse I hope. . . ****Anyway those of you who didn't get it when I said you're perverted, I'm not saying you are perverted because you read it but someone reading it could be perverted and would write something perverted about it. Sorry for the confusion.**

Thalia tried to push the door open but it was too heavy for her. With the help of all four of them, they opened both doors. It was dark inside so Percy went in first because he had the glowing sword.

Inside, the first thing they saw was a giant black throne then next to it a smaller but more graceful one. They seemed to be glowing with a black light. When Percy entered the whole room lit up, but not with bright florescent lights or sunlight. Instead it felt like weak moonlight but it was just enough to illuminate the entire room. The room had midnight blue painted walls and ceiling. The thrones sat on a dais, four steps up.

Overhead was a black arch that had vines which looked like there glowing raspberries on them. Percy notice the bigger chair looked like a regular seat in a king's throne room but it was the color black, a very pure color black. The smaller one had two crescent moons on the headrest, one inside the other. The moons were facing opposite directions; one up, the other down. And the color seemed to blend into the midnight blue of the walls behind it and it also looked decorated with stars that truly seemed to sparkle. Other than the thrones nothing else was in the room that they could see.

"So what now?" Grover asked wearily.

"How should we know," Thalia answered. "We've seen as much as you have."

"I guess we should look around the room, there has to be something," Annabeth suggested.

They all split up to see if there was anything that would help them find the half-blood. Percy started feeling tired like you do when you've been up too long at night. But he knew that it was maybe only 11:00 in the morning and he had a good night's rest for once in a really long time. Percy walked up to the thrones and tried to remember all he had learned about the symbols for Greek gods and goddesses, but none had looked anything similar to the one on the smaller throne.

"Hey, Annabeth, do you recognize this symbol?" Percy asked.

She looked up at him from the left corner of the room and shook her head, "None of the symbols of power I know of look anything like that. Except for Artemis, whose symbol is the moon but what about the other one inside of it?"

"Hey, guys!" Grover said. He was standing behind the two thrones now, looking at something they couldn't see. "It looks like some sort of writing. Maybe ancient Greek, but older-" the sound of his voice fell away.

"Grover!" the three half-bloods ran behind the thrones to see a dark passageway. It led down through a set of stairs. Thalia went first, retracting Aegis because the passageway was too small for it to fit.

They could see a light at the end after a few minutes of going down. When they reached it, they entered a much brighter place. They shielded their eyes and when they adjusted the three saw Grover. He was hiding behind a bush looking at something. Percy noticed they were standing in a garden with the bright afternoon sun in their eyes. Beyond the black picket fence of the garden was a vast bright green field that went as far as the eye could see. They all huddled behind Grover to see what he saw.

"I think that's the half-blood," he whispered pointing at a black-rose covered gazebo only a few yards away. If you looked closely enough you could see a dark figure sitting on the ground with its back to the newcomers and its knees to its chin.

"Hey," Annabeth noted. "Doesn't that look like Nico?"

"Maybe just the colors, not the shape," Percy inquired. "The shadow looks off."

"Let's go talk to her," Thalia suggested.

"How can you tell it's a her?" Grover asked.

"IT doesn't look like a guy to me. You can see long hair and some chest as well."

"Please stop talking about me like I am not here," a voice said.

All four of them looked at the girl (It is a girl) surprised. She had turned to look at them, although they couldn't really see her in this light. Thalia went up first, Grover followed, then Percy, and finally Annabeth.

When they all reached the gazebo, Percy noticed that the girl looked about his age, maybe a year younger. She was also wearing all black, from head to toe. Her hair was so black it looked like it wasn't natural. She was wearing a shirt with some band he didn't know on it. She also had black skinny (i.e. skinny) jeans on. She had on completely black Vans and he could also see she had on black socks, black earrings, a silver necklace under her shirt collar, and a silver bracelet with a design he couldn't see. She looked like any normal person you see on the street, until Percy looked at her eyes. They were completely black, all pupil, which was a scary contrast to the whites of her eyes. She looked frightened like she was scared of them or something. He asked, "Hey, are you ok?"

She looked around like a certain word could set off her fear. But nothing happened. "You should not be here. It will just find you and kill you."

"What?" Thalia asked, squatting in front of the girl. Then a thought occurred to Percy, Why is Thalia here? Shouldn't she be with the Hunters?

He leaned over to whisper to Annabeth, "Why-

"It took you that long to notice?" He nodded. "She wanted to see us for one. And two is she doesn't have many quests to do with the Hunters lately. So Artemis gave her leave."

"Oh."

"It is a monster. I can tell you that much," the girl told Thalia. She looked at Thalia with some kind of respect even though they just met.

"What kind of monster?" Thalia asked.

The girl shrugged and said, "It has two heads." She looked up at Thalia expecting her to know.

Thalia just looked at Annabeth, "Know anyone like that?"

"Lots of monsters have two heads . . . It could be Orthus or a hydra. There's a few more but I can't remember." She became lost in thought.

Suddenly Percy heard a kind of slithering that came from snakes. "Wait, that sounds a lot like. . . I thought I killed her." Percy looked around nervously to find the origin of the slithering.

"That is not HER I know that for certain," Annabeth said matter-of-factly, but her voice gave away the fact that she remembered another two-headed monster.

**You may not have noticed but this story is going by really quickly in my opinion. I really want to be a writer when I'm older but at the pace I'm going I'll be 80 by the time I'll get a book published. Or maybe that's just wishful thinking. Lots of people want to be writers. Why am I any different? Anyway, Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter Three_**

******Most of my ending author's notes will have nothing to do with the chapter and my beginning authors notes will probably be the same way. It does not really matter in my opinion but my ADHD will make my mind wander a lot. So bare with me and just read the chapters if you don't like my notes. Oh and sorry about my previous chapter and how it was all meshed together. That was an editing problem that i couldn't fix because i forgots. I promise you the rest of my chapters will not be like that. If they are you can all shoot me.  
><strong>

"It's the Amphisbaena!" Annabeth screamed.

"The what?" Percy yelled back.

"The two-headed snake!" Just as she said this, Percy saw something slithering over a hill in the distance.

"It doesn't have two heads-" He was soon corrected when the entire snake showed itself to them and Percy saw what she meant. On the other side of the snake where the tail should be another head was being dragged by the first. From this distance Percy could see it was at least the length of four buses long and it was just as tall and wide.

"The scales are even stronger than that Drakon we fought during the war and I can't remember if anyone defeated it. It used to terrorize small towns and steal livestock. The only good thing that came out of it was the fact that it ate ants."

Percy looked at Annabeth and knew she thought the same thing; the monster could help them with that ant problem back at the camp. But right now they had to defeat it and somehow not completely destroy it, and then bring it back to camp.

"Well then, let's go!" Thalia yelled she already had out Aegis and her spear. She was about to charge the monster but she wasn't doing it alone.

The monster saw the armed demigods but its eyes were set on the girl, like he would destroy anyone or anything to get to her. Percy drew Riptide and he and Thalia set off to attack the Amphisbaena. The monster had stopped at the top of a hill at the farthest place they could see from the garden. It was waiting for them so it would have less (or more) of a challenge, they would be tired from running past the countless hills in their way, or they would have more time to defeat it. Percy could see that it was green with brown splotches and the fangs were as tall as he was. When they reached it, Thalia raised Aegis but the monster didn't even shirk away from the terrible aura of Thalia's shield. She jabbed with her spear and it only flinched and got angry. Percy jumped on its back and tried to find a weak spot there. But the scales were too closely spaced for him to get his sword under and the whole time it hadn't stopped slithering at breakneck speed toward the new half-blood. Thalia tried jumping in front to slow it down but it didn't even waver.

"Thalia, move!" Percy yelled while holding onto one of the scales so he wouldn't slip off. Instead she aimed at one of the eyes of the Amphisbaena. It didn't break anything, instead the monster's scales separated for a few second, like he was a cat with its hair sticking up. In between, Percy could see green flesh. "Hey, try that again. I think I have an idea."

But the snake had learned its lesson the first time and instead tried to move around Thalia when she jabbed. Percy felt the hair on the back of his neck stick up and the air smelt of ozone. He knew what was happening even before the monster (who felt it) did. Percy jumped just in time for him to see Thalia strike the snake with lightning. The lightning shocked it and it lay limp long enough for Thalia to stab him in the eye and Percy was right there on its back to stab at its skin. At first Percy thought they had won because when he hit it the green split open and started disintegrating. But it stopped once the entire wound was closed and there were now two snakes to fight instead of one.

"I forgot to tell you," they heard Annabeth yell. "If you split it in half it will just combine back together later."

"Thanks for telling us," Percy muttered. They both took a half and tried everything they could think of. The most they were doing was slowing them down but no damage was being done. Then Grover joined the fight. He summoned the Great god Pan's power of panic and sent the Amphisbaena slithering in the opposite direction. He didn't stop until they could no longer see it or hear it.

"You've been practicing," Percy asked, slapping Grover on the back.

"Yeah, it tends to come in handy every once in a while," he answered pride fully.

"That was so cool," they turned and looked at the girl. "You are so brave. I would never be able to do that."

"Well-" Percy was interrupted.

"How do you do that lightning thing?" she interrupted, looking at Thalia, not even noticing Percy, who thought he was pretty brave for jumping on the snake's back.

"I'm a daughter of Zeus," Thalia answered modestly.

"The god of the sky?" Thalia nodded. "What's your name?"

"Thalia Grace and yours?"

"Nachesa Smith, but you can just call me Nacy. And I absolutely love that outfit. Where did you buy that shirt?"

"I got it in this little town in Japan," Thalia was wearing a black fitted t-shirt with a Japanese symbol on it. "I thought it was cool so I bought it. Although I don't know what it means."

"It means 'soul'. It is actually one of the few Japanese symbols I know."

"'Soul'. I like that." Thalia looked down at her shirt as if seeing through a different, better light.

"Come on, were going to take you someplace safe," Thalia said, looking up.

"Safe?" And for the first time since he saw her, Percy notice that Nacy looked like she had been dragged through a forest, dirt and rips on her clothes, cuts on her arms and face, and a fear he had never seen before.

"How long have you been like this?" Percy asked.

"Ever since my first memory," Nachesa answered.

"And how long was that?" Annabeth inquired.

"I can not remember. . . I do not even remember parents, a home, or even a time before I was not running."  
>Even though they ran from monsters too, Thalia and Annabeth could remember a time before the running, when their families weren't there for them when they needed them to be. When they chose to leave or were left behind because of the fact that they were demigods. Nacy obviously could not remember a time before the hiding.<p>

"How is that even possible?" Annabeth asked. "That would mean your entire life you were running from monsters."

Percy thought of something, a baby running from monsters. He couldn't tell if it was funny or not.

"Oh no it is not like that-"

"We should get back to camp," Annabeth interrupted, which earned her a glare from Nacy. The five soon headed back to Camp Half-Blood only getting lost a few times along the way.

**You may not have noticed but my OC is NOT**_**, **_**I repeat NOT lesbian. She is just . . . How the hell am I supposed to know what she is? Okay, fine I do know what she is and she is not gay. That is for certain. The only reason she is like that to Thalia is because of a reason that I shall revealed later. So you suckers will just have to wait. Mwahahahaha! Anyway, Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter Four**_

**My character is finally at camp. I will not be describing it because there are many different ways to describe it. Just keep in mind that the time period is after the war and after the gods' oath. So there will be more cabins, more kids, and more going on with the camp. Just imagine you're on a hill on Long Island, looking at Long Island Sound, with a strawberry patch north-west of you. There is a big blue house in front of you and you can't see the rest of the camp because you're mortal. HAHAHA! Sucks to be mortal. Luckily I'm not. Or am I? You know it's kind of hard to tell whether or not any of this is real. Rich Riordan could be making up the Olympians in the modern world or even the fact that Apophis is arising. 'Gasp' could it be true? That is the true question for you mortals, for I already know the answer. And I'm not telling. **

** I forgot the disclaimer in the last three chapters but I don't own ****Percy Jackson and the Olympians**** or ****The Heroes of Olympus****. But I do own ****Nachesa Smith and the Olympians****. Please enjoy her many exploits. **

Nachesa, Percy, and Annabeth were just entering the dining pavilion from Nacy's orientation with Chiron. It was a little past noon with the sun high in the sky. Percy looked up at it and thought of his sort of friend Apollo and how he rode across the sky everyday. Then he got to thinking about the winter three years ago. Annabeth had been kidnapped; the Hunters of Artemis were at the camp, and the Orpheus he saved multiple times. They stopped and Annabeth finally broke the comfortable silence they had settled into since they left the Big House.

"Are you a daughter of Hades?" Annabeth asked with a nervous look in her eyes.

"Who the hell is Hades?" Nachesa asked, somewhat sarcastically. In the distance the sky rumbled.

"The Lord of the Underworld. The King of the Dead. The eldest son of Kronos," Annabeth patiently explained.

"Nope, does not ring a bell. Why would you ask something like that?"

"Because of how you look. Normally children of Hades have black hair, like yours. They usually have pale skin, like yours. They usually wear all black, like you . . . Need I explain more?"

"No I got it. It is just . . . How many 'children of Hades' have you met?"

"Two, why?"

"Well typically you do not jump to conclusions when you meet people. You usually get to know people before accusing them of stuff."

"It wasn't an accusation it was a question!"

"Well, maybe my parents had black hair! Maybe I do not get much sun! Maybe I LIKE wearing black! Ever thought of that?"

"Yes I have! That's why I'm trying to figure out if you're a child of Hades!"

"I kind of like wearing black, too," a new voice said.

"Nico!" Percy said surprised to see his friend who hasn't been around in a while. The whole time Annabeth and Nacy were arguing Percy was just standing there hoping none of the other campers had noticed. Luckily none had. But when you're sort of talking about someone they tend to appear suddenly. Especially Nico. "This is Nachesa Smith, undetermined."

Nico turned to Nachesa and said, "Hi, my name is Nico Di Angelo. Son of Hades. But you don't look like a child of Hades to me though."

"How can you tell?" Percy asked.

"You can tell because her skin is much paler than mine. And her aura is different. She gives off a much deeper, darker, and older, light than I do."

"Who is darker than Hades?" Annabeth asked clearly intrigued.

"How should I know? You're supposed to be the brainiac on the gods, titans, and monsters."

"Wait you said older. You mean like titan old?" Percy asked.

"Possibly," Nico responded.

All three looked at Nachesa with wide eyed expressions. But she just stared at them like they were crazy.

"I just love being talked about right in front of me," she muttered. "Especially twice in one day."

"Do you know who either of your parents are?" Annabeth asked. "Maybe that can help us narrow down who it is."

"No, as I tried to tell you earlier, I can not remember anything up until a few months ago. Not even parents. I just woke up in the middle of that big field. At night. Alone. "

"Sounds creepy," Percy muttered.

"Wait, you never said your first memory was of that field!" Annabeth said astonished.

"Maybe you should listen when people are trying to speak to you," Nacy sighed.

"Maybe we should just see what she's good at and then consult with Chiron again," Annabeth suggested, completely ignoring what Nachesa just said.

"Fine by me. But where is she going to stay? She hasn't been claimed yet. And Hermes cabin stopped taking in undetermined since after the war. Since there haven't been any," Percy wondered. "Plus it would be weird for both cabin eleven and Nacy if she stayed there."

"She can just stay in the Big House until we can sort this out-"

"Can I go sleep now?" Nachesa asked. She looked like she could just fall asleep right there on the pavilion.

"Why would you want to sleep?" Nico asked.

"I am usually not awake this early," she explained.

"It's two o'clock in the afternoon! Even I'm awake earlier than this!"

"Well I am sorry I am not diurnal like the rest of you freaks."

"Do you like to sleep?" Annabeth inquired.

"No, it is not the sleeping part. It is more along the lines of, I do not like the daytime," Nacy explained impatiently.

"What's wrong with it? Are you afraid of the sun or something?" Percy asked, chuckling.

"Look, I do not know why. It is just the way I am. Like you are a real smart ass," she looked at Annabeth, "you act stupid," Percy this time, "and you are scary," she said to Nico. "In a good way, sort of. I guess it has to do with genes. Now where is the nearest bed?" The other three pointed at the Big House. Nacy groaned, "I just came down from there." But she still climbed the hill trying hard not to fall asleep on the grass, like she didn't say any of those things.

The others watched her go, shocked. They have never been openly told that before. They stared at her looking very paranoid. Who was this girl and what was her past?

**You may not have noticed but my OC character is like a total b****h to people but that is like me. You have no idea how much of me I'm putting into my stories. Anyway, Review, because nobody has been and it makes me sad to know that nobody likes/dislikes my story. And when I'm sad i can't write. For some reason i get major writers block if I don't get feedback. It's one of my flaws. So if you want me to keep writing please review.  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter Five  
><strong>_

**You know what pisses me off? The only flaw in Riordan's story is the fact that Kronos, the titan of time is not the Olympian's father. That is Cronos, titan of agriculture. I get the point that you can't have a real enemy fighting you with corn and crap but it kind of makes you wonder what else he changed. Sorry for ruining the illusion for you but I like to have my facts straight and I can't go against what the author writes. So I'm conflicted on this subject, but I guess it's just my OCD talking. I changed part of the description of my story because I just realized that Percy isn't really in this story. If you like Percy and want him in the story more, review for me because I just don't see him in the story for the next few (maybe more) chapters. It's not that I don't like Percy it's just that he kind of annoys me sometimes and writing for him will make him look stupid. Thanks. On a different note, I will be updating every two days because, well because I can. I can't update everyday because of the fact that I still have to write the story and I can't let my readers wait too long to read a single chapter. If I am late to updating I shall add an extra chapter. Enjoy!  
><strong>

** Disclaimer: I don't own ****Percy Jackson and the Olympians**** or ****The Heroes of Olympus****. But I do own ****Nachesa Smith and the Olympians****. **

Over the next two weeks Nacy did anything from sword fighting to swimming. Turns out she wasn't great at anything at the camp.

"You should know I wasn't good at anything either," Percy tried to reassure her one day up at the Big House.

"Not true you were good at sword fighting and canoeing, then," Annabeth corrected.

She earned a dark glare from Nacy who wasn't even good at those. "You said you would be able to tell who I was after a while, so what?" she asked.

"Sorry even I don't know. Usually there's something . . . But other than your looks we've got nothing. And even looks don't really help. Demigods sometimes look nothing at all like their godly parent."

Nachesa sighed. "Figures. This always happens. It seems like I do not fit in anywhere."

"Wait!" Percy interrupted. "Remember when you arrived? You said something about not liking the daytime. And all of the lessons have been during the day, so . . ."

"You may be onto something. We could test her at night," Annabeth stated getting up from the ping-pong table the three were sitting at.

"Well, what about the harpies we'll get attacked if we're out after curfew."

"We'll have Chiron supervise. They'll leave us alone then."

**You may not have noticed but this chapter is short (here is where my friend would say "No shit, Sherlock") but I like to have only one scene in a chapter to keep every thing running smoothly, and I really don't like editing crap, plus the next chapter is really long so it would be extra long with this attached. Wow that sentence was long too, sorry I'm getting off track here. Hey, that reminds me of the time when my friend made me watch Jeff Dunham. And that Peanut guy was all Jef-fa with OF-FA. But my favorite was that terrorist person whose name escapes me right now. I think it was him who said something about throwing a little boy in between two catholic priests and the winner got to fight Michael Jackson. Hey speaking of him the day before he died I mixed him up with Elvis and said, "I thought he was dead," when my friends were talking about him in the present tense. Turns out he was dead. You should know I don't like Michael Jackson. Oh my gods, I am totally of-fa basis. HAHA did you like this really long author's note? Anyway, Review!  
><strong>


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter Six**_

__ **This chapter will probably make no sense to you since I forgot what it was about and I'm too tired to reread it. I really hope my friends are reading this or at least SOMEONE is reading it because I have spent months writing it and post it. It just seemed like the entire world didn't want me to write this for people. Plus my sister had the nerve to say I SHOULDN'T put it up, because people would try to steal my ideas. But I'm the one stealing the ideas. She had no idea that this isn't an actual story to publish.**** She really annoys me sometimes. **** If I did try to publish it I would be sued.  
><strong>

** Disclaimer: I don't own ****Percy Jackson and the Olympians**** or ****The Heroes of Olympus****. But I do own ****Nachesa Smith and the Olympians****.**

"So tell me again why we're doing this?" Percy asked as he watched the sun set above the hills to the west.

"To find out who Nacy's godly parent is. For some reason she hasn't been claimed even though you had all of the gods swear to it after the war. So were here because this is all we know about her," Annabeth said.

"What am I going to be doing, exactly," asked Nacy.

"Sword fighting with Percy."

"Did he not defeat a god, though?"

"Actually 2 gods, 2 titans, and a bunch of major monsters," Percy bragged.

"Well, that makes me feel better," Nachesa muttered. "You should know none of the swords I have used felt right . . . And are we not going to use armor as well?"

"No, it wouldn't help."

"Would not help what! I am going to be maimed!"

"Don't worry Nachesa," Chiron tried to reassure her. "I will make sure he doesn't go too far."

"Wait, does he not also hold the curse of Achilles?"

No one spoke. It was true. Percy had bathed in the river Styx awhile ago. He was pretty much invulnerable.

"No, I am not fighting him," Nacy folded her arms as the sun disappeared and the whole valley wet dark. "Besides what would sword fighting accomplish? I am not good at it anyway."

"Look, I'll go easy on you. Ok?"

"Nacy, it would help us all, especially you, if you just try it," Annabeth reassured.

Why am I even here? Nacy thought. "Fine, if you kill me, you will regret it."

"Just do whatever you think is right, ok?" Percy explained. Nachesa nodded. And so the fight began.

Percy started by jabbing Riptide at her torso. She jumped back surprised at how agile she was. She tried the same jab at him but he parried it away. She jumped to his left, faked a swipe at his arm, and when he tried to parry she jumped behind him and aimed at the small of his back. She thought of how bright it looked in the darkness.

Why was that part out of all of him glowing? Nacy thought. Should not the rest of him also glow?

Right before she struck, Percy spun so fast he was a just dark blur on the less dark sky. He parried her strike and instead of aiming for her, he was focused on her sword. He had a strange look on his face like someone had just told everyone his deepest, darkest secret. Somehow she saw every detail of his face and when she looked over at their audience she saw them squint as if they couldn't see well enough. But Nacy could see every little detail as if she had night vision goggles; from the flick of Chiron's tail to the slight frustration on Annabeth's face. Then the moon came out behind the clouds and Nacy seemed to grow more confident and powerful. She and Percy were just testing each other, now came the real battle. She stepped in closer but he stepped back. Again she stepped closer and Percy got the idea. She wanted to get in closer. They were five feet from each-other when she lunged at him, and twisted the hilt of his sword out of his hand. As his sword clunked to the ground, she jumped into the air. Percy didn't even try to pick his sword back up; instead he was watching her awed at what he saw. She just kept rising up until she reached eight feet then seemed to kick off of something in the air. Nacy did a flip as she came down and landed right behind Percy. She kicked his feet out from underneath him and he landed on his chest with an "Ugh". When he was completely on the ground, she the put the tip of her blade at his neck.

"Uh, I think I won?" Nachesa asked confused.

"You think?" Percy retorted. Chiron and Annabeth were just standing there dumbstruck at this strange girl. She seemed to be camouflaged in the darkness.

Finally, Chiron spoke. "Maybe we should head inside and get some rest. We shall discuss this in the morning. Nachesa can you please remove your sword from Percy's neck and let him rise."

"Oh! Right sorry Percy!" she gasped.

"Sorry? I haven't gotten a good beating like that since before the war!" Percy exclaimed. "The sword hilt thing is hard for a new swordsman. How did you do that? And the jumping like ten feet in the air, the ricochet, the flip too! That was awesome! You have to show me that so sometime!"

"Okay, once I figure that out for myself I'll tell you."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Cool, let's go I'm tired. Aren't you?"

"No, I feel like I could run a marathon!" Nacy laughed. "Hey, you want to race to the Big House?"

"Ha-ha, yeah right."

Annabeth wanted to punch Nacy. How dare she defeat my boyfriend, act surprised and happy, then laugh and shirk it off like no big deal! She thought.

Nacy shrugged then started walking up to the Big House. She held the sword she used to defeat Percy over her shoulder but it looked different.

Only later when everyone except Annabeth was asleep did she notice it. It was lying on the ping-pong table, where Nacy left it. She saw that the blade was completely black but it wasn't made of stygian ice, something older, as Nico put it. The hilt was black too with two crescent moons, one inside the other facing opposite directions. One up the other down. Like the symbol in the black throne room. When she tried to touch it a terrible shock ran through her body like her mind and soul were being ripped from her body. She immediately fell back and collapsed where Percy and Chiron found her in the morning.

**You may not have noticed but I don't know what Nacy bounced off of in the sky. I wasn't there and she was too unskilled when she told me to know what it was. I tried talking to Percy but he disappeared, the nerve of that guy! Annabeth was still angry about the subject to even bring up Nacy's name and Chiron just denied everything. Thanks a lot! That's why I hate centaurs. They have no respect for people of higher standing. It sickens me. Anyway, Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter Seven**_

**Nacy's story makes me sad. But the true shocker is who her real parents are and why she is the way she is. It's actually a pretty amazing story when you think about it, and sad because of what happens to her when she is little. It starts out . . . Yeah right like I'm going to tell you. **

** Disclaimer: I don't own ****Percy Jackson and the Olympians**** or ****The Heroes of Olympus****. But I do own ****Nachesa Smith and the Olympians****.**

Months passed and the end of the summer came. Nachesa hadn't found out anything about her past, nor had she been claimed. She began to think that she shouldn't have been born at all. Plus there was a big gap between her and the rest of the campers.

Whenever she went to the dining pavilion for a meal she would always be sitting alone. Even though she saw other kids alone too, they had friends around their tables to talk to, or even visitors that came by from time to time. At sports events, as she called them which included; capture the flag, chariot races, monster hunt, etc. she would never be invited onto any team.

Percy had tried to have her join his team with Annabeth but Annabeth flat out refused. Nacy knew that Annabeth didn't like her, and Nacy thought for certain that Annabeth was turning everyone against her. Or maybe she was just being paranoid.

Chiron would try to get Nacy to join in with the events but she just couldn't find the heart. She would just sit up on the second floor of the big house staring down at laughing kids, running around and fighting.

The only thing she would go to was campfire at the amphitheater. She didn't go for the sing-along, the s'mores, or the way the other campers joked around, but because of the happy orange light of the fire on contrast to the dark starry sky. That was what she longed for, the night sky. And when everyone left to go back to their cabins the orange turned to red then blue and got smaller and smaller then when Nacy was the last one the flame flew up into the sky making what looked like a bridge to it. The blue flames turned black and instead of warmth and happiness, it reflected her emotions, the sad, bitter, loneliness and longing for something more than what she bargained for.

Nachesa was just naturally bitter and sad. She felt happiness but only for a certain number of things. And felt hatred for anything else. In her life it was a love/hate existence. And she couldn't come to love the camp or anyone in it. The only thing she could appreciate was Thalia, the girl she only knew for maybe two hours max. But Nacy saw that same kind of loneliness in Talia's eyes that was in Nacy's own heart. Somehow they both know what it's like to be left behind. Nachesa doesn't remember it but she knows it's still there.

Suffice to say, Nacy needed to leave but she had nowhere to go. So everyday became more of a challenge than the last. And soon enough she did leave but not in the way she would have expected.

**You may not have noticed but this chapter is like emo city (the city of emo) but it wasn't the greatest time when I wrote this. I had just gotten back from New York City and it's one in the morning and I'm so tired it's not even funny and I had written the first paragraph a while ago so I decided to just go off of that. Sorry for depressing all of you. But if I didn't you probably get what I'm saying and should get out more. Anyway, Review!  
><strong>


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter Eight**_

**Chapter Eight my favorite number! It's so symmetrical! Yes I'm like Death the Kid and his Obsessive Compulsion toward symmetry the only difference is the fact that I don't get nose bleeds from asymmetrical things. And I do wear all black as well. I am going to be writing other stories as well and almost all of them will be written about Goths. I say almost because I'm planning one on Soul Eater and she wears white instead of black. That is a little bit of spoilers for those of you who like my story and want to read more of mine. There is one on Full-metal Alchemist, Black Butler, Cirque Du Freak, and Ouran, as well as Bleach so look out for them in the future because I only write one at a time and I haven't even written the first chapters yet! **

** Disclaimer: I don't own ****Percy Jackson and the Olympians**** or ****The Heroes of Olympus****. But I do own ****Nachesa Smith and the Olympians****.**

The summer had passed and soon December came. The only people still at Camp Half-Blood were a few year-rounders; Clarisse, daughter of Ares and cabin 5 leader, Drew, daughter of Aphrodite and cabin 10 leader, Jake Mason, son of Hephaestus and cabin 9 leader, Miranda Gardiner, daughter of Demeter and cabin 4 substitute leader for Katie Gardner, Pollux, son of Dionysus and cabin 12 leader, Travis & Connor Stoll, sons of Hermes and cabin 11 leaders, Will Solace, son of Apollo and cabin 7 leader, Butch, son of Iris and cabin 16 leader, Chris Rodriguez, son of Hermes, and a few other cabin leaders.

The camp was quiet with its numbers cut below half. The only sign of life was Annabeth who had decided to stay this year to keep an eye on Nachesa. She was pacing the frozen strawberry fields thinking about the dark girl and her secrets. The moon symbol, the strength at night, the dark clothing, only months of memory, and the black sword that had magically returned to its original form during the day.

What does it all mean? Annabeth was screaming in her head. She looked up at the Big House, her breath visible in the cold, and saw a shadow on a second story window. Annabeth was glad that Percy had gone home for the winter. She couldn't stand the fact that Nacy was always lurking in the shadows watching like a vulture ready to attack. At least Percy will be safe for now, Annabeth thought. But that insignia, she had never seen anything like it before. She looked through all of her text books and even asked Chiron but she hadn't gotten anywhere. She needed to visit Olympus but she couldn't go alone. Since all of the repairs were finished, she would need some excuse to visit and see their library. And she knew just where to get one.

**You may not have noticed but Annabeth is being way too paranoid. She is usually much friendlier and trusting (cough). For some reason she just needs to be paranoid (and needy [I just noticed that]) and I haven't figured whether or not her and Nacy should become friends. It might be too cliché. . . But I think it would blow over well? Anyway, Review! P.S. I might not be able to update 2 days from today because I have somewhere to go. But I will try because I made a vow to update every 2 days. If I fail to it's not my fault. Well technically it is because it was my choice in the long run. But not my fault it's so far away. . . Whatever I'll add an extra chapter when I return on Monday. Sowwy!  
><strong>


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter Nine **_

****YAY! I'm back! And that trip was living Hades. I felt sick over half of the time and whenever I didn't it was all rush rush rush. Anyway I will be putting up Chapter 10 along with this one to make up for leaving. I am also thinking I should be updating every 3 days from now on. Tell me what you think. ****

**'Sigh' I am so sorry for the really short chapters but each chapter is like in between a break. It's not my fault I didn't know what to write. I had stupid writers block for like a week! Plus the fact that I actually had to take care of some crap and the Bleach wont freaking come in the mail fast enough for my taste. And I refuse to watch it subbed! I could watch like 24 episodes in one day. Instead I'm stuck with only four or five. The nerve of those people who put four episodes per volume! 'Grrr'**

** Disclaimer: I don't own ****Percy Jackson and the Olympians**** or ****The Heroes of Olympus****. But I do own ****Nachesa Smith and the Olympians****.**

"Chiron, can I please have a quest?" Annabeth asked walking into the Big House to find Chiron and Dionysus playing pinochle around the fireplace. Chiron was in his wheelchair and Dionysus had on his usual leopard print shirt.

"Why would you need a quest?" the wine-god asked not even looking up from their game. "Nothing is going on right now. Even the other Olympians are quiet."

"I . . . uh-um,' she stuttered. "Because I have something I need to do."

"What would you be doing?" Chiron asked setting his cards down on the table, face-down. "And who would you take?"

"I was thinking I could take Nachesa out to see the world. Considering her condition and past, she seems restless," Annabeth lied.

"Oh, so you've made friends with that girl," Dionysus snorted, "seems like a waste to me." He had materialized a bottle of wine, still looking at his cards.

"Dionysus," Chiron sighed. Annabeth didn't know if the wine-god was being reprimanded because of his comment or the wine. Then he looked at Annabeth, "If you truly think a quest will help you figure out her past, you may have one. But you still need one more person to go on this quest with you and Nacy. Figure out who let me know, and then you may visit Rachel."

"Thank you, Chiron," she walked away as she opened the door to leave she heard Dionysus sigh and say, "Can you just play your hand already. I'm done with this game and this wine is looking really good."

**And plus all of the animes I watch have opening and closing songs! I mean I get sucked into every freaking one! Freaking 'Shissou' from Ouran, '0:00 AM' from Tokyo Majin, 'Thank you' and 'Velonica' from Bleach! I'm trying to get them all so that I can stop having to button push and battery waste on YouTube. But I need an Apple computer with Firefox, iTunes, and Garage band, but noooo I'm stuck with this stupid Windows that doesn't do crap. Plus the freaking glitches in it are amazing. It's like bacteria and just keeps spreading and no matter how many times you get the computer guy here to fix it; it just keeps coming back and full of fury. Anyway, sorry for complaining to you but that's how my life has been. Why don't you review and tell me about yours? **


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter Ten**_

** Yay! Finally a long chapter after three short ones. I was kind of feeling sorry for you for having to read the short ones. But compared to other people's even my long chapters are considered short. For that I am sorry. But I do like writing for you so my story will speed up after this chapter (I hope). Anyway, enjoy! Plus I put Nico in place of Percy for reasons later revealed. But for the time being, Nico won't be all cryptic and mysterious like he was in the books or the fourth chapter. So don't get pissed off at me if he seems OC I just don't want three pissy people on this quest. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own ****Percy Jackson and the Olympians**** or ****The Heroes of Olympus****. But I do own ****Nachesa Smith and the Olympians****. **

"You know, I could go with you if you want," Annabeth jumped when she heard a voice off to her right and when she looked out popped Nico.

"You know, it's not cool to sneak about like that," she retorted trying to restart her heart.

"It's common for people of my stature to do such things, besides you do need one more person for that quest of yours, no?"

"Why would you want to go?"

"I would like to know who her parents are too. Plus, my research has gotten me nowhere, since I can't talk to her and I wasn't there when you found her."

"Fine you can come but your going to have to hold you own, and don't patronize me with how I treat her."

"What? How are you going to treat her?"

"You'll just have to see for yourself, now wont you?"

"Okay . . .," he was at a loss for words. "So what now?"

"Do you know where she is?" Annabeth asked as a rhetorical question, looking around. "She's not in the Big House."

"She's in the arena," Nico said proudly.

Annabeth looked at him strangely. "How would you know that?"

"Uh . . . I um," he stuttered.

"Were you stalking her?"

What? No! Why would I stalk her! That's like total creeper status! And I'm so not a creeper!"

Annabeth laughed. "Does the child of Hades have a little crush on someone?"

Nico glared daggers at the blonde girl. "If you tell anyone, even Percy, I will personally take you to my father and you will forever be in the Fields of Punishment."

Annabeth shivered. The air around her had just dropped ten degrees when he said that. She didn't mean to provoke him like that, she was just teasing, but he obviously took this very seriously. "Sorry, I won't tell anyone."

"Swear on the river Styx," Nico growled.

"I swear on the river Styx to not tell anyone you like Nachesa Smith," Annabeth sighed.

"Good, let's go find her."

Annabeth sighed again and followed him down to the arena. When they arrived they saw Nacy trying to defeat eight stuffed dummies surrounding her. (Emphasis on **trying**) Every time she swung she missed. She had a look of frustration on her face like she wasn't trying to miss but her sword (normal now) just wouldn't make contact. It was like someone put a spell on her that made her miss everything.

Annabeth almost felt sorry for her, when she suddenly saw a look of pure anger on Nacy's face. Nacy dropped her sword and lunged at a dummy, tackling it to the ground. She started punching the living daylight out of it. And soon the straw started coming out from the holes Nacy made. Annabeth started to feel sorry for the dummy now.

"I didn't think it needed that much punishment," Nico said beside her.

Nacy just sneered as she stood up. There was straw stuck to her everywhere. "I swear there is something wrong with me." She went over to pick up her sword. She swung at a dummy one more time but still missed. Annabeth noticed that she had good form and wondered how she could miss. "So am I in trouble or something?" Nacy asked, looking (more like glaring) at Annabeth.

"No we're here to take you on a quest," Nico answered, trying to break the tension between the two girls. He was beginning to think that, maybe going on this quest wasn't such a good idea.

"A quest?" Nacy said as if in a trance.

"You know a mission to do something, an expedition, a journey, a voyage." Annabeth explained impatiently.

"Thank you very much, freaking human thesaurus. I know what a stupid quest is. What I am asking is why?" Nacy said through gritted teeth.

"Were trying to find out who your godly parent is, and we're not finding any answers her. So we have to go somewhere else," Annabeth was practically yelling in Nacy's face.

"Why do you freaking care who my parents are? It is none of your business and you should just leave me alone!" Nacy yelled back.

"Can't you see I'm trying to help you!"

"Who in hell said I needed your help?"

"Well obviously you do because instead of searching for clues to your past you're sulking around like a ghost!"

"Why do I need to be searching! It is not like I have anything to go off of anyway! I have only three months of memory from before you found me! Not exactly all of the research material I need!"

Nico decided now would be a good time to intervene. He took out his sword and pointed it at the two girls. He didn't plan on hurting them, just getting their attention. As soon as his sword came out of its scabbard Annabeth froze and looked at him, but Nacy on the other hand didn't even notice the sword that radiated dark power.

"What are you doing, Nico?" Annabeth asked staring at the Stygian Ice sword only a foot away from her face.

"You two should really stop fighting. Before this goes way overboard," he answered, staring at Nacy, who was still glaring at Annabeth. "How are you doing that?"

"Huh, doing what?" Nacy snapped out of her rage and just noticed Nico's black sword. "Why are you pointing your sword at me?"

"Didn't you notice it earlier?" Annabeth asked, going back to her inquisitor self. She acted like they didn't just have a screaming war that would have probably brought the campers running to see what was happening.

"No I noticed it just now. How long did he have it out?"

"A few minutes. Don't you notice the dark aura of it?"

"Uh, no. . . It has a dark aura?"

"Okay I'm officially confused right now," Nico stated, putting his sword away.

"We really need to see Rachel now." Annabeth said.

"Who is Rachel?" Nacy wondered.

"A friend."

"Finally a short simple answer, was that so hard?"

"But 'A friend' doesn't tell you anything about Rachel."

"But I do not need long complex answers; just keep it short and sweet, if you can manage?"

"Short and sweet. . ."

**Short and Sweet. Short and Sweet. Sounds like a tongue twister split in half. Say, "Sally, Short and Sweet, Sat in her Sister's Shower," three times fast and you'll sound like a snake. Ha-ha I just came up with that. I do love this chapter because Nacy. Whoa major déjà vu right there! Anyway, Nacy was so frustrated she took it out on a poor defenseless dummy. Poor dummy! But it got what it deserved for not letting Nacy hit it. Anyway, Review! And Please tell me if my story makes sense. I have a horrible feeling that I am leaving guys hanging for everything. :( Makes me sad.  
><strong>


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter Eleven **_

**Eleven. It's amazing what goes on inside demi-god's heads. Sometime the most random of things cross their minds. This is what happened between the group speaking to Chiron and meeting with Rachel. I have different accounts of this event because they all had different things going through their minds at that moment. Annabeth was thinking about Percy, Nico was thinking about Nacy, and Nacy was thinking about cars, caves, and walking. Go figure. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own ****Percy Jackson and the Olympians**** or ****The Heroes of Olympus****. But I do own ****Nachesa Smith and the Olympians****.**

"She lives in a cave?" Nacy inquired.

"Only during the summer. The rest of the year she lives at this all girl's finishing school," Nico answered.

"So your Oracle is all classy?"

"No," Annabeth cut in, "Not at all." She didn't fully explain anymore and she was partly enjoying it.

"I am kind of scared now," Nacy said.

"Oh don't worry she's really nice."

"Plus if something does happen to us, Chiron was informed of our intentions. He'll make sure we have proper burials," Nico joked.

"Do you like scaring little girls out of their wits?" Nacy asked, glaring at Nico.

"Yeah, it's a hobby of mine. Get a good income out of it too."

"He's probably not joking," Annabeth whispered in Nacy's ear.

After the three had talked to Chiron at the Big House, they had set out to Rachel's school in New Hampshire. It just so happened to be that Argus wasn't at camp that winter so they had to walk since they had no other option, but Nacy thought of something.

"How old are both of you?" Nacy ask.

"I'm sixteen," Annabeth answered.

"I'm fourteen," Nico claimed.

"Can you drive?" she questioned Annabeth.

"I can drive."

"Then why are we **walking **to New Hampshire?"

"We don't have a car."

"You know, every once in a while," Nacy seethed, "it is okay to explain a little more thoroughly. It is okay to have more than one sentence per answer."

"I know," Annabeth smirked.

Nacy's eye twitched from frustration. Nico was trying to stay away from the conflict as best he could. "Why do we not have or even get a car?"

"How do you suggest we obtain a car?" Annabeth said proudly.

"I do not know steal one, buy one, borrow one, or even get one from camp. There are so many options," Nacy sighed. "Besides at the rate were going we will get to New Hampshire in oh, a week and a half."

"I vote for stealing a **nice** car," Nico put in.

"We are not stealing a car," Annabeth stated. "But we will get one anyway."

"Nico is right we should get a good car. How about a sports car?"

"Yeah like a Mustang or something."

"No a Black Corvette Zr1."

"Now that's a nice car."

"Yes, it is my dream car."

"What the heck? Why are you talking about sports cars? And if you only have months of memory, how do you know about cars?" Annabeth inquired.

"I know about a lot of things. It is just that I do not know how I know them. Like when you have something on the tip of your tongue but it just will not come out." Nacy stated.

"Oh I hate that." Nico said still dreaming about cars. "Can we though? Get a sports car, I mean."

"We'll see," Annabeth sighed, she felt like she was baby-sitting two gothic children. "Anyway, how old are you?"

"Fifteen, but I kind of feel older. You know?"

"So how do you know you're fifteen if you feel older?"

"I do not know. It is just something that I can sense. I have a fifteen year old body but I think I have lived longer than fifteen years."

"Hey I know that feeling," Nico perked up. "I was born before World War II but I only look fourteen."

"Really, why is that?"

"Uh. . ."

"That's a sore subject for all of us. We should just let it go," Annabeth cut in.

"And for compensation for that secret being disclosed, we shall steal a Corvette. No questions," Nacy took advantage of the situation.

"Fine."

"YAY!" Nico cheered.

So they ended up stealing a car from a newer developed area on Long Island. Annabeth tried to stay quiet and not complain or rant. Since it was around 10 PM, they had to be quiet looking for a fast car but big enough to hold all three of them. Plus they couldn't be suspicious as 3 kids driving around in a brand new sports car. So they ended up with a black 2011 Porsche Panamera. Much to Nacy's disappointment.

Annabeth was driving, Nacy had shotgun, and Nico was in the center back seat trying not to fall asleep. It's usually not supposed to take a few days to drive from Half-Blood Hill into Manhattan, but they apparently were the exception. Somehow they didn't get to New York City until multiple days after they left. And that was driving nonstop. Luckily they weren't in any real hurry. But it was only their first stop and it wasn't even halfway.

"Why is she so far away?" Nacy asked wide awake.

"It was the deal she made with her father. And since barely anyone is at camp this time of year she doesn't really have any point to be there," Annabeth sighed tiredly.

"Why are we going through Manhattan if we could just take the ferry across the Sound?" Nico wondered.

"We have to save money for other things."

They drove in silence for a few miles. Nacy began tapping her finger nails on the door armrest. Annabeth, who hadn't slept since they left camp, was irritable.

"Do you have to do that?"

"Do what?"

"The tapping?"

"What do you expect? It is so quiet in here I can hear my own heartbeat."

"Why is that a problem? You were perfectly fine a few hours ago."

"I hate silence. Everything is silent nowadays."

"That's not my fault."

"Can I at least turn on the radio?"

"Sure but you probably won't get any good station out here. . ."

As she said this Nacy reached to the stereo and turned it on. Automatically the local pop radio station came on. "Hmm you are right this is not a good station." She changed it until a Rock song came blaring through the speakers. "I guess I was wrong when I said you were right. This is a really good station." Nacy smirked.

"So full of it," Annabeth muttered and yawned.

"Are you tired?"

"Yes I am."

"Would you like me to drive?"

"You can't drive. You're only fifteen. And aren't you tired."

"Must we have this conversation again? Did I not tell you I am older than fifteen? Plus I have more energy at night."

"But-"

"Look I am just trying to be nice. Take it or leave it."

"Fine. You can drive. But if we get pulled over by cops you're the one who has to pay off the ticket."

"Great, pull over."

Annabeth pulled over to the side of the road and they switched seats.

"Now you can sleep. Goodnight."

**My favorite type of car, a Black Corvette Zr1. They are so pretty. I also like mustangs but their hoods look strange in my opinion. So this is just a filler chapter and I'm sorry if my story is going downhill right now it's just that I can't seem to get to a point where they do anything. Anyway Review!**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter Twelve **_

**Do you know how freaking long it took me to write this chapter? Like a week and a half! I had no idea how to transition to Nacy meeting Rachel. Plus I hate the names Rachael and Michael because the E should be first on the 'ael' part. But that's just my opinion. So whenever I spell their names I spell them wrong. And I have a friend named Michael so imagine his surprise when I spell Michael, one of the most common names, wrong! I feel so bad but it's a habit to write Micheal. Don't hate me if your name is Michael and I spell it Micheal or Rachael and I spell it Racheal. And Rachel Elizabeth Dare's name is not even Rachael so it just makes my life that much more complicated! Plus whenever I wrote I would just put in a filler chapter. I'm so useless! I'm sorry. But I think this chapter will pick up. . . And oh my gods do not even get me started on how pissed off I am at my stupid computer! It had the nerve to give me and my profile 17 viruses! What did I ever do? *Starts crying*  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own ****Percy Jackson and the Olympians**** or ****The Heroes of Olympus****. But I do own ****Nachesa Smith and the Olympians****.**

When Annabeth woke up, they had stopped moving. Both Nacy and Nico were no longer in the car. She noticed they were parked in front of a huge classic looking building covered in ivy. For the first time in months Annabeth thought of architecture and her love for it. The building was modern Victorian at least 8 stories tall. A few car lengths ahead of the Porsche was a sign that read, 'Clarion Ladies Academy Early Open Orientation.'

Annabeth jumped when she heard a tapping on her window. She saw Nacy grinning like an idiot outside of it. Annabeth opened the door and stepped out. Nico was standing behind her leaning against the building in the shade. The sky decided not to snow that day. Even though it was winter it was around 70° and the sun was out high in the sky.

"Why are you so happy?" Annabeth asked.

"I could not find this Rachel person," Nacy said bluntly still grinning.

"How is that something to be perky about?"

"Instead of getting time to look around we were spotted by some old prissy lady. She asked me if I was here for orientation and I said yeah. She sent Nico and me to this room full of other prissy women who started staring at us like we were aliens or something. Anyway I explained that I was only here to check out the school. I said Nico was my brother and my parents were just outside talking to someone. So they gave me this brochure and said I could explore the campus if I wanted to enroll for next year. Mortals are so gullible."

Nico cringed at the brother part. Annabeth chuckled, "I guess you're a pretty good liar then, aren't you?" Nacy shrugged. "Okay let's go find Rachel."

They started on the second floor where the dorms were. Going door to door they searched every room for Rachel Elizabeth Dare. They asked the other girls about her but they said they didn't know and turned their noses up at Nacy. Finally on the fifth floor they were talking to a girl who said she last saw Rachel heading up to the roof.

So the group went up the rest of the way and opened up the roof door to the bright afternoon sunlight. It looked out over the rest of the city. To the left of the group were a bench and a table with a glass of ice water on it. To the right was a small green house with the door open, showing all kinds of colorful flowers.

"Ugh, it is too bright up here," Nacy complained, covering her eyes with a hand.

"Gods, why would she be up here? Its like Apollo territory," Nico agreed.

"Well Apollo is the god of prophecies," a new voice said.

"Hello Rachel," Annabeth chuckled. "This is the Oracle, the spirit of Delphi, and the speaker of the prophecies of Phoebus Apollo. But you two Goths wouldn't really be thinking about that now would you?"

"Hey that's my line," Rachel pouted, coming up to hug Annabeth. She turned to Nacy, "And who are you, who looks so much like Nico?"

"I am Nachesa Smith, but you can call me Nacy," she held her hand out. "I am apparently a half-blood but nobody can tell me who my parents are."

"Parents?"

"When we found her she only had months of memory," Annabeth explained. "And no one has claimed her yet. The only thing we have to go off of is a strange moon symbol, and the fact that she draws power from the night and I think from the moon as well."

"So you need something to go off of, like a prophecy," Rachel concluded.

"Yes. Exactly."

"Okay. Approach, seeker, and ask."

"What am I supposed to ask?" Nacy whispered to Nico.

"It's your prophecy not mine," Nico shrugged.

"Thanks, um. . . What do- I mean, what is my destiny?"

Rachel stood up straight and her eyes glowed bright green. As she spoke, it sounded as though there were three different Rachel's speaking.

"_To overcome the light _

_You must strengthen your might _

_Let the shadows be your guide _

_And a dark path you must abide _

_Give over to the ordain _

_To be held in darkness once again" _

"So are you good or bad?" Nico asked.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Nacy snapped.

"I only mean to say, that prophecy seemed pretty dark. And 'To overcome the light'? Isn't light good?"

"We're back to square one, I guess. I was hoping that it could tell me something about where to start, but all it said was more about darkness," Annabeth sighed.

"Hey, do you have a piece of paper and pencil," Nacy asked Rachel.

"Yes, right here," Rachel handed her both from her bag on the bench. "Why do you need those?"

"I should probably write it down since I will probably forget."

"That's for sure," Annabeth mumbled.

"I still can't tell whose side I should be on. Dark is evil and light is good. The light or the dark," Nico wondered.

"You are on my side, because I am not evil," Nacy growled glaring at Nico. She folded up the piece of paper and put it in her jeans pocket. Then she handed the pencil back to Rachel. "Thank you." Nico and Nacy started walking toward the roof door still arguing about light and dark.

"Have you noticed the way she talks?" Rachel said quietly to Annabeth.

"No how does she talk?" Annabeth said raising an eyebrow.

"Instead of 'it's', 'that's', and 'I'm', it's 'it is', 'that is', and 'I am'. Partly old fashion. Haven't you noticed?"

"No I didn't notice, but I see it now. But what does it mean?"

"That's for you to find out now isn't it?" Rachel laughed.

"It was great seeing you again. See you around."

"Say hi to Percy for me, okay?"

"Definitely." Annabeth ran to catch up with the two Goths who were still arguing, albeit good naturedly.

**Back to square one. . . Annabeth, sometimes she really gets on my nerves but she can be cool when not in a bad moon. Nico is my second favorite guy because I love Hades and his darkness. Percy is my favorite because he can make me laugh. He sometimes says the most stupid things. Thalia, I have no words for Thalia. She would have to be my favorite girl because she always has a sarcastic remark or the coolest clothes. Anyway, Review! **


	13. Chapter 13

_**Chapter Thirteen **_

**Yes yes I know I'm four days late but it is so not my fault. I had this chapter all ready to go but I took a little vacation. I guess it was fun but I much rather prefer my warm comfy bed than hotels. Unless it's Embassy Suites then I could stay there forever. So anyway I was surprised that no one had called the police when they woke up and found their brand new sports car stolen. And the fact that they haven't been attacked by any monsters is amazing. But I don't want to jinx them. So I'll just shut my mouth and let you read. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own ****Percy Jackson and the Olympians**** or ****The Heroes of Olympus****. But I do own ****Nachesa Smith and the Olympians****.**

"So what now?" Nacy asked from the back seat of their Porsche.

"We're going back to Manhattan. To Olympus," Annabeth stated bluntly from the drivers seat.

"Isn't it almost the winter solstice? That's means the winter council will be gathering on Olympus," Nico pointed out from shotgun. Nacy said she didn't want to sit up front so that she could have time to think, without Annabeth breathing down her neck.

"That's right our parents will be there. . ." Annabeth sighed. "And other minor gods as well."

"How do you suppose we get to Olympus? We didn't schedule an appointment with Zeus."

"I hadn't though of that. . ."

"Really, _you _didn't?"

"Don't mock me. I'll think of something."

"Why are we going to Olympus anyway?"

"We're going to go into their archives and look for that moon symbol."

Nacy had fallen asleep at some point during this conversation. The bright daylight sun was making her nod off quickly. While she was asleep she had a dream.

_She was standing next to a dark, oily river filled with human bones, dead fish, broken dolls, black wedding rings, and chipped picture frames. Above her head were stalactites and all around her, gloom that went on forever. She was standing on black sand and even if the place had a dark scary aura, she felt at ease, like she was home, or somewhere close to it. _

_She saw ghosts lined up farther downriver but something was drawing her upriver. A familiar voice she couldn't place was saying, "Come, Nachesa. We must speak." _

_She started walking toward the voice. It led her to a big pure black wall that rose 10 feet. She reached out to touch it and when she did her hand went straight through like a secret doorway. She was pulled into the wall by an invisible force. When the pulling strain disappeared she was in complete darkness. _

"_Hello Nachesa," a deep friendly voice said. _

"_Who is there?" Nachesa said, alarmed. Out of the darkness came a man. He was dressed in a pure black suit that almost blended with his background. His hair was also completely black but somehow it seemed darker than his suit. He was maybe in his mid thirties, but his deep black eyes, all pupils, said they have seen much more than that. His beard made him look older slightly older. "Who are you?" _

"_Wouldn't you remember your- No I guess not," his eyes turned sad. "Nachesa I am Erebus the primordial god of darkness." _

"_What do you want with me?" _

"_I must speak to you and I cannot leave here to speak to you in the living world so I brought you here to my home. Or possibly my prison." _

"_What do you mean, prison," Nachesa wondered, suddenly feeling sadness instead of alarm. _

"_I haven't time to explain but you must listen. There is a Titan who holds a grudge against a particular set of beings. This Titan will do almost anything to destroy these individuals. You can not let this happen for you are one of those beings." _

"_Way to be vague. Who is this Titan?" _

"_I can not tell you. You have to figure that out on your own. Good luck Nachesa." _

"_Wait how do you know who I-"_

Nacy woke up with a jump. She was staring up at a guy she knew from somewhere but couldn't place him. She sat up, rubbed her head, and hopped out of the car. It was sometime around 10 or 11 at night and the city was still as lively as ever. They were parked on the side of the road across the street from the Empire State Building. Nacy almost broke her neck from trying to see up to the 102nd floor. Nico and Annabeth were sitting on a bench nearby like they were waiting for something.

"Who are you?" Nacy asked staring at the strange guy. He had longish black hair, was wearing a blue graphic t-shirt and blue skinny jeans. His eyes were bright sea green and once again Nacy could remember seeing him somewhere before.

"You forgot me already, Nacy?" the boy said. Annabeth and Nico stood up and walked over to them.

"Yes but you look familiar. Where do I know you from?"

"Hmm how about in that big green field? Or the Amphisbaena? How about Camp Half-Blood during the summer?"

Nacy thought really hard but she couldn't remember him. She sighed and gave up.

"Just tell her. I don't see how she could have forgotten," Annabeth told the guy.

"No she has to figure it out herself otherwise she will never know who I am. Plus I didn't think I was that annoying around her."

"Oh trust me, you were," Nico put in.

"You weren't even there over half of the time!" the boy said.

"Whatever lets go. I can't wait to see father dearest."

"And mother dearest as well," Annabeth giggled.

**Who is that strange guy? Who could Annabeth be talking about? And who in the name of the gods is Nacy? To answer your questions, I'm guessing you can figure out who that boy is. If you can't your really dense. Annabeth is talking about Persephone and Nacy's identity will be reveal in a few chapters. Anyway, Review!**


	14. Chapter 14

_**Chapter Fourteen **_

**Gods this story is long. Or maybe it's just because I'm writing it. . . Whatever it's not like I care at all about these annoying little brats who don't know how to do crap. And the fact that they haven't been attacked by **_**any**_** monster yet just blows my mind. Didn't Erebus say that the enemy would do **_**anything**_** to destroy her? I mean for my sake I do hope that changes. There haven't been any good fighting scenes and now they're going to a **_**library**_**. I mean I do love books and reading but not history books! That's just torture. And I don't really think they are going to be fighting in a library or else the librarian will get mad and kick them out. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own ****Percy Jackson and the Olympians**** or ****The Heroes of Olympus****. But I do own ****Nachesa Smith and the Olympians****.**

Nacy was following behind Annabeth, Nico, and the strange boy into the Empire State Building. She held back a few feet thinking about Erebus and her dream. He had seemed so familiar and comforting to her. She longed to see him in real life instead of just a dream. It wasn't until they were in the elevator when she realized that she had never had a dream that vivid before and also that the group was trying to get her attention.

"Hello, Olympus to Nacy!" Annabeth waved her hand in front of Nacy's face.

"Huh, what?" Nacy broke out of her daze.

"If you don't step out of the elevator, you're going to have to take another round trip."

As Nacy stepped out of the elevator she had to shield her eyes, the light was so bright. Everything was silver and white. It looked like an old Greek city, except not old at all. Shiny, new, Greek buildings were spread out across an entire mountain top.

"Wow Annabeth you did a great job with the repairs," Nico said shading his eyes.

"Thanks." The group started walking up the pathway to the top of the hill. Everywhere Nacy looked she saw life. From the Muses playing music in the park. To the minor god walking around and laughing with each other.

"Ugh, is it always so happy here?" Nacy complained.

"Yes, pretty much. It is Mount Olympus you know," the unknown boy said.

Nacy had decided to ignore him until completely necessary or until he decides to tell her his name. She didn't really mind not knowing things. They were heading to the white building at the very top of the hill. **(Sorry I can't find the name for it. And I am switching point of views because I'm sick of calling Percy, "that unknown boy".)**

"First stop, the throne room," the boy said cheerfully. "Then the library," this was said with much less buoyancy.

They entered the throne room at the worst possible time. The gods and goddesses were in 10 foot form standing upright arguing. The room rumbled as Hecate and Nemesis pulled each others hair, screaming, while the other gods were in smaller skirmishes around the fireplace. Artemis and Hades were surprisingly arguing; Momus and Apollo, disputed about each others poems; Pandia and Apate were in a glaring contest. It looked like light against dark and with Nemesis, Hades, Momus, and Apate against Hecate, Artemis, Apollo, and Pandia. Surprisingly Apollo and Artemis were on the same side. The 12 Olympians were sitting on their thrones looking bored with the lesser gods and goddesses standing as far away as possible. Ten minutes had gone by until someone noticed the demigods. Turns out it was Dionysus.

"Weren't you on a quest?" he sighed and getting almost everyone's attention. Nemesis, Momus and Apate stopped fighting immediately and ran to Nacy.

"Oh Nachesa! It's been so long! Mother will enjoy seeing you again!" Nemesis cheered. Luckily the three gods had shrunk down to regular size so they didn't crush Nacy. The other demigods separated from Nacy very quickly as she was charged.

"Mother?" Nacy asked, getting surrounded and hugged by the darkly dressed celestials.

"Oh that's right." They stepped back.

"Finally, they've calmed down," Zeus cut in.

"Yes that took three days," Hera sighed annoyed.

"What were they arguing about?" Annabeth asked.

"Oh hello, daughter," Athena nodded at her.

"And hello to you son," Poseidon acknowledged Percy.

"Hello Nico," Hades seethed, still riled up by his argument.

"To answer your question, they were arguing about their families and domains," Demeter sighed. "For three days!"

"Aren't we all family though?" Percy wondered.

"We are but we all come from some primordial deity and apparently they are fighting," Hephaestus replied.

"Why are the Titans fighting?" Nico asked.

"The Titans aren't fighting. There are those who came before," Poseidon explained.

"Who came before?"

"There are 5 generations in the Greek family tree," Hera clarified. "First came Chaos or the Void. He is the beginning of all life in this world. He gave birth to Tartarus, Gaia, Eros, Erebus, and Nyx, the primordial deities. Then they brought forth lesser primordial celestials. Next were the Titans, Oceanus, Tethys, Hyperion, Phoebe, Kronos, and Rhea to name some. We are the children of those Titans and these are our children," she motioned around the room. "For some reason someone is fighting Erebus and Nyx. We still don't know who it is though."

"Hey, who you calling a lesser primordial?" Nemesis and Momus said together.

"Sorry but you are."

"So you are saying that you are not as old as you seem?" Nacy asked.

"Way to put it bluntly," Hermes muttered to Hephaestus.

Nacy turned to Nemesis. "So if you're a lesser primordial deity than 'mother' is . . . ?"

"Why Nyx of course. The first goddess of night."

"Nyx," Nacy said in a daze.

"And our father is Erebus, the god of darkness."

"Wait did you say Erebus?"

"Yes why do you ask?"

"Because he came to me in a dream a few hours ago."

"What? You didn't say you had a dream about him," Annabeth interrupted.

"Isn't Erebus the gate surrounding the underworld?" Percy asked.

"Yes he has a human form too, like Zeus and the sky, or Poseidon and the sea. The gate is just his symbol of power," Athena explained.

"What did he say to you in your dream, Nacy?" Annabeth inquired.

Suddenly every gods and demigod in the throne room was looking at Nacy. "Why is it so important? Gods send demigods dreams all the time, right?"

"Yes but none of the original 5 have ever spoken to a mortal directly. And you said he came to you?" Nemesis wondered.

"So you are saying I am strange," Nacy sighed. "So why _exactly_ were you all fighting?"

"Nemesis, Apate and I are children of Nyx and Erebus and Hades is as close to Erebus as anyone could be besides mother," Momus explained. "Hecate, Artemis, Apollo, and Pandia are denying their claims about Phoebe."

"You mean Phoebe, the Titan of light?" Annabeth wondered.

"Yes, Hecate, Artemis, and Apollo are related to Phoebe by Leto and Asteria, who are her daughters," Apate clarified. "And Pandia has always admired Phoebe for her brightness. What a load of-"

"Since that is all cleared up why don't you tell us why you're here?" Poseidon interrupted.

"I think we already have the answer but I would like to check and see. Can we please have permission to search your library for some information?" Annabeth explained.

"Yes it is the least we could do after you helped us last summer."

"But we already-" Zeus started to complain.

"Zeus," Hera interrupted him. "I would like to help this certain demigod."

"Why?"

"I shall explain later." She turned to the demi gods. "You may use the library to your hearts desire."

The demigods left after saying goodbye to their godly parents. "The parents of Nachesa are Nyx and Erebus. For some reason her memory was erased and she was sent on this quest to defeat her parent's enemy, whoever that may be. Nyx and Erebus is the one couple in the old times that never strayed from each other. They stayed true and I admire them for that. I wish to repay them for that by helping Nacy. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

"Good boy, now let us put this family back together again."

"Yes I was right!" Annabeth exclaimed.

"About what exactly?" Nacy sighed tiredly. They were in the Mount Olympus library searching through every book they could get their hands on. They had gotten on the mountain around 1 or 2 in the afternoon and it was already 3 in the morning. Percy and Nico were lying on piles of books sleeping and snoring like only guys can. They were completely sick of books and had fallen asleep almost 5 hours ago. Nacy wasn't feeling tired at all and Annabeth had refused to fall asleep until she found the moon symbol. And turns out she did find it. In the very old, i.e. really old section in the very back, in a book that looked about ready to turn to dust when she touched it.

"The moon symbol is Nyx's emblem of power. She is your mother and from what you told us in the throne room I believe Erebus is your father as well," Annabeth explained.

"That would mean I am the child of 2 primordial deities. Is that even possible?"

"That's what I've been trying to figure out. Nacy have you ever been cut?"

"Not that I know of. Why?"

"Hold out your arm," Annabeth pulled out her dagger.

"Wait! First tell me what is going on and what you are going to do with that."

"Just give me your arm I want to see something."

"No I am not going to let you cut me!"

"Do you want to know who you are or not?"

"I do not c-"

"Yeah I know you don't care but I do. Just let me do this one thing and Ill be able to tell who you are. This is the last piece of the puzzle."

"Fine," Nacy held out her arm to Annabeth. Annabeth in turn grabbed it and put her dagger on Nacy's hand and pressed down so that she opened a wound on Nacy's palm. Nacy hissed as she felt the pain sting up her arm but it soon disappeared as if numbed somehow. When Annabeth pulled the dagger away from the cut, instead of red mortal blood, the two girls saw golden ichor, the blood of the gods. They both let out load gasps.

"I was right. You're a god. Your parents are Nyx and Erebus. They are fighting against someone which is probably why your memory was erased. What I don't know is why you were sent to Camp Half-Blood or why they didn't just let you stay with them. If you had gotten hurt or killed you would've just come back to life. . ." She drifted off in her thoughts.

"I . . . I am a god. . ." Nacy said in awe. How is that even possible? she thought.

**Dun dun dunnnn. Nacy a god? How is that even possible? I was actually shocked too. I didn't even see her as the godly type. She just doesn't seem that majestic. *Don't yell at me it's so true and you can't deny it.* Ha-ha sorry I'm in major text/LWA mode right now. I'm pretty sure I've read all of LemonyWickedAwesome's Bleach stories and for the past 2 weeks I've been texting my friend nonstop during the daytime. Nacy just so happens to be around all the time during these conversations, writing, and reading sessions. Thank the gods I don't show her anything. She'd probably punch my lights out and say I was an idiot and stuff. Plus since I'm out of school I have been resetting my friends. I'm pretty sure I have none right now. Ha-ha I bet that makes me sound like a friendless loser. But by the time the school year ended I had grown to hate my friends, so I want new ones when starting high school. So this person I have never met before is my new best friend and she isn't even in the same country as me. What a dumb ass I am. Anyway, Review. P.S. LemonyWickedAwesome's stories are my dirty little secret. I have this problem I need to take care of. If you really like Bleach do not under any circumstances read her stories. You will be scarred for life. P.P.S I haven't been getting the story as quickly as I have been so the chapter's updates will be delayed a few days time. Sorry.**


	15. Chapter 15

_**Chapter Fifteen**_

**The first paragraph of this chapter was written by my alter-ego. She was in a bad mood because of something that happened last week. Sometimes I let her out when she needs to blow off steam and she had a lot of steam pent up. So if it seems really sarcastic or angry, don't blame me. And sorry for being like 4 days late. I was going to update last night but somebody decided that I didn't need internet access and wouldn't let me go onto the Freaking Internet! That really pissed me off because I couldn't read my stories! And I'm still angry because it has been happening a lot lately and it's pissing me off! Anyway enjoy!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own ****Percy Jackson and the Olympians**** or ****The Heroes of Olympus****. But I do own ****Nachesa Smith and the Olympians****. **

Morning came to Mount Olympus and something amazing happened. Everything was back to normal; Nacy had all of her memory back and Nyx and Erebus were no longer fighting the unknown force. Well maybe that did happen in some alternate universe, but not in this one. Instead they were going back to the place they found Nacy to "Overcome the light" and Nacy was so tired of traveling around she didn't want to go. But Annabeth, Nico, and Percy forced her into their stolen Porsche and headed out of the city. When they arrived they were surprised to see someone waiting for them in front of the tall building. It was Apollo and Artemis standing quite close to each other as if they don't fight on a regular basis.

"It is common knowledge that Phoebe is our grandmother," Artemis stated as the demigods stood in front of them. "And it is also common knowledge that she and Nyx have never gotten along well."

"What I can't understand is how she kept the fact that they had another child under the Olympians noses," Apollo added.

"Yes that is amazing. A different goddess possibly even more powerful than ourselves."

"What? Did you come here to pick a fight with me or something?" Nacy asked irritated. "It is not like I had anything to do with what happened centuries ago."

"More like eons ago," Annabeth mumbled.

"We didn't come to fight you. We came to warn you," Artemis explained.

"Warn me about what?"

"This conflict has gone back so many years nobody, not even Nyx or Phoebe can remember what triggered it. You can't stop the fighting because you can't remember anything about your past. And the reason no one knows for certain who is fighting Nyx and Erebus is because Phoebe doesn't exist."

"How can someone not exist?"

"She is the embodiment of light and has no true name. But as nature stays the same light must battle darkness. Your parent's power is enough to destroy Phoebe but she has eluded them for this long."

"So is Phoebe good or evil?" Nico asked.

"Gods you are still on that subject?" Nacy complained.

"Yes I would like to be on the side of darkness, but if darkness is bad than I might regret it-"

"It is not a matter of who is good or evil. Neither force is truly wicked. It is simply a matter of one's own opinion. And the disagreements we have about each other."

"Wow that's deep sis," Apollo mused. "I think I feel a haiku coming on. When good and bad collide-"

"That's six syllables," Annabeth sighed.

"And I think you just stole your sisters glory," Percy chuckled.

"Just know this Nachesa Smith, even if you are a god your might not have the strength or the knowledge to rise from the depths of Tartarus if you die." Artemis concluded.

"On that happy note," Apollo laughed. "Farewell and don't die. Unless you want to then I can't really do anything about that . . ." As he ranted on the two twin gods changed into their true forms. The demigods averted their eyes and the last they heard was an "Ouch" from Apollo and Artemis nagging him about saying stupid things.

They entered the tall strange looking building not saying a word. At first Annabeth thought they had gotten the wrong structure because they had entered a foyer of an old lady's house. Then she remembered how it was on her first visit and sighed in her head.

"Hello children welcome to my home," This came from a woman walking into the entrance hall where they all stood. Percy and Annabeth could remember seeing her in the greenhouse. It was like their minds had erased her from their memories and just now in her presence it has returned. "Oh but where is that poor scared looking satyr I asked so kindly to watch over my daughter?"

"Grover couldn't make it but he gave me his responsibly to look over Nacy," Annabeth answered. "You're Nyx right?"

The woman nodded. "I am Nyx the divine being of the night. Please come into the living room and I shall make you some tea. And no need to introduce yourselves. I already know who each of you are. Annabeth Chase, Percy Jackson, and Nico Di Angelo.

When they entered the family room the whole scene changed. One moment they were in a wooden classic looking room, the next they were in a millionaire's home. It had a tall ceiling, completely white walls, all black furniture and decor, and a large wall length window that looked out over a moon-lit countryside. It was also dimly lit like someone didn't any light in their house.

"Wow what a great view!" Nico exclaimed. "Where is it?"

"It is somewhere on the outskirts of London, England," Nyx answered.

"But were nowhere near England," Annabeth inquired. Percy and Nico had left the group to completely explore the large room, while Nyx, Annabeth, and Nacy walked to the circle of black sofas in the center of the room.

"This house is much like the Labyrinth in which you explored a few years ago. It is alive, ever changing, and continually moving. The building you viewed outside is its symbol of power. And like gods it can move from that emblem. England is just one of my favorite places. But it still resides in Tartarus where I am held prisoner."

Suddenly a black glowing orb appeared from one of the room's entrances. It carried a black silvery tray with black tea china on it. The orb placed the tray on the coffee table in front of the three females then disappeared through the doorway.

"Mm, I love Japanese teas," Nyx sighed. "They are so soothing."

"Do you also like Japan?"

"Yes I have taken Nacy there many times over the years."

"That's probably why she knows some Japanese lettering. Nacy why haven't you addressed your mother?"

"Because she has not addressed me," Nacy said bluntly.

"Oh right of course! I'm sorry Nachesa. I haven't spoken to you in months and it seemed like you were angry with me."

"No, not angry at all," Nacy said sarcastically.

"Nacy," Annabeth scolded.

"No it is alright, Annabeth. It is my fault. I had to erase your memory for your own sake. I believed you would have been safe from Phoebe she didn't know you existed. But now that you have regained your memory, I see that what I did was in vain. Please forgive me."

"You are forgiven," Nacy sighed.

"You got your entire memory back?" Annabeth asked astonished.

"Most of it, although there still are a few holes. I remember those trips to England and Japan. I remember my father in this house playing with me when I was younger. I can remember my brothers and sisters, Hemera, Nemesis, Aether, Momus, Moros, Thanatos, Hypnos, Charon, Apate, Philotes, Geras, and Eris. They would often visit me and tease me at how my domain was so small and weak. But we ended up laughing in the end. I grew up in this house but I still can not remember what kind of power I have. Or what my province is."

"You are still young and your powers have not fully developed yet," Nyx explained.

"What a grand compliment."

Nyx laughed. "Still have a sharp tongue as ever. You get that from your father." She then drifted off thinking about her past with Erebus.

"Mother, when I spoke with father a few days ago he said I was a special being. What kind of being am I?"

"There are these beings called night dryads. They hold the power to change day into night. And back again. Phoebe believed I could have influence them into making daylight never come again. She has been hunting them down and trying to kill them all, but one remains and the power of those deceased dryads has drifted into her. You are a night dryad Nacy. The very last one."

"I've never heard of a night dryad before," Annabeth murmured.

"That is because they have been erased from existence. If people knew about something that no longer existed, all logic would go out the window."

"But humans believe in Greek gods. Wouldn't that also throw reason away?"

"In this world that we live in there is a belief. This belief states that as long as one believes in it, it is real. You and many others like you believe in Greek gods and goddesses. Others believe in other kinds of beings, such as leprechauns, fairies, and aliens. This world draws from their imagination and creates their will. So in turn if one doesn't believe, that being that was once deemed real is removed from reality."

"But I am right here," Nacy stated. "I was not erased from reality!"

"Because your power source is still alive today and with that your hold on this world is still here. As long as the sun sets behind the horizon and comes back up again you will always exist. But if people believed your power would be more than doubled. For now you must learn to use your power in order to protect yourself from Phoebe-"

Nyx was interrupted by a loud crash. The three females looked over to Nico and Percy who were standing next to a picture on the wall staring wide eyed back at them.

"That wasn't us," Percy held up his hands as if to surrender.

"Then what was it?" Annabeth asked hearing another loud shatter.

"Why would she release that _thing _into my house?" Nyx stood up looking angry. "Nacy now is the time to test your power. That _worm _has come here to attack you again and I cannot interfere. Take this." She handed Nacy a butterfly hairpin. "It will help you defeat it."

"Really a butterfly?" Nacy raised her eyebrows.

"Oops sorry, wrong one," Nyx laughed and took the pin back. She then reached behind her back a pulled out a black metallic ring and handed it to Nacy. "This is what I meant to give you. It is connected to you and your power. Use it well."

"What is it exactly? And how do I use it? And what am I supposed to use it for?"

"So many questions, so little time. Just do what your heart tells you to."

Suddenly something large hurtled through the open doorway where the ghost orb disappeared through. When the dust cleared they could make out a huge snake-like creature.

**I'm tired. Do you know how annoying it is to sleep 12 hours a day? And still feel tired? It's not like I hate sleeping or anything it's just that my body won't let me not be tired you know? And the fact that I have been updating this at exactly 12AM is amazing. I like to see how many people read my story when I post. Yay! Fireflies! I love both the song by Owl City and the bug. But the bug fireflies are really ugly when you see them up close. One time my friend tried to capture some and when she did she let them go in the bus. She's not the smartest cookie in the jar but she is cool sometimes. 'Sigh' why are all of my friends so much dumber than me? My friends get B's, C's, and D's in classes when I get A's and B's. I fell too smart around them. I guess my life will never change. Anyway Review!**


	16. Chapter 16

_**Chapter Sixteen**_

**I feel sad. I only have 6 reviews and I'm already on chapter 16. Do you know how much back breaking work I put into getting this story to you? I spent countless nights logging down Nacy's story so that you could read it! I love reading your reviews because they make me laugh. And recently I haven't been laughing a lot. So please review so that I can continue on living in your world. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own ****Percy Jackson and the Olympians**** or ****The Heroes of Olympus****. But I do own ****Nachesa Smith and the Olympians****. **

"It's the Amphisbaena!" Annabeth screamed.

"Are you going to yell that every time you see it?" Nacy sighed.

"Sorry."

Percy pulled out his pen and uncapped it while Nico unsheathed his sword. Annabeth pulled out her dagger and Nacy backed away trying to get her ring to work. Nyx had unfortunately disappeared all the while cursing Phoebe for ruining her house.

Percy and Nico attacked at the same time as the large snake hissed at them. Nico swung his sword but it only bounced off of its scaled. Percy was more hesitant, remembering his previous battle with the creature. The serpent swung its tail at the two boys and they flew back against the far wall. The Amphisbaena turned its large head toward the two girls next and Nacy kept fondling around with her ring.

"It will not work!" She yelled at Annabeth.

Percy had recovered from the hit and got up first. He charged the monster getting its attention. Just when it seemed like Percy would get a hit on it, the second half of the Amphisbaena came smashing through the large window. Still focused on activating the ring Nacy ran toward the foyer, hoping to get the snakes to follow her. She sprinted through the small hallway, hearing loud crashing and hissing behind her plus getting hit with dust and stinging wooden shards. She ran into the greenhouse room, trying to remember the layout of the house. Nacy tripped on a garden hose but kept going getting angry at the useless ring, she ran into the black throne room still hearing hissing behind her.

All the while Percy and Annabeth were trying to get Nico off of the floor. When he did they ran after Nacy and the snakes. All they had to do was follow the destruction. They had caught up to them outside in the large garden and field.

Nacy held a completely black blade with 2 crescent moons on the hilt, one inside the other facing opposite directions. One up, the other down. A chill ran down Annabeth's spine. She hated that weapon whether, it was good or not. She wondered how Nacy had gotten the sword, and then she noticed the ring was gone. So Nacy finally figured out how to use the ring. Nacy started to glow an eerie shade of black as she pointed the sword at the two writhing monsters.

"You both just ruined my day," Nacy sneered and lunged at one of the serpents. She swung her sword and out of it came a black wall that sliced through the snake like it was warm butter. The torrent also made a thin trench on the ground where they met. The large mass of scales dissolved into dust that was blown away by a strange breeze. The other snake didn't even hesitate as it charged Nacy and she repeated the gesture, destroying the fiend with the same attack but seemingly more controlled. With the same nonchalant attitude as when she fought Percy so many months ago she said, "The ring works now."

Nico, Annabeth, and Percy stared at her incredulously as the dark glow faded away and her sword turned back into a ring on her hand. The carnage from her battle left a black slice in the bright green grass and a crumbling building behind them.

Percy, still in shock, said, "I don't think we'll be able to get that snake to do what we want."

**Whatever you do don't get angry at Nyx. She was only trying to do what was best for Nacy. Even though she could have defeated the monster in one blow, she didn't want to leave Nacy completely powerless. So she had to teach Nacy about her powers without getting completely involved. She cares about Nacy like most mothers would be concerned about their children. Anyway, Review! **


	17. Chapter 17

_**Chapter Seventeen **_

**I have realized that beings act different with company. Like just the other night at dinner my mother had a friend over and my mother, father, and I were all acting like complete fools. We kept joking and laughing while eating tacos (I am not Mexican my dad just likes Mexican food) and joking about the tacos. But usually I barely laugh or joke unless it's really necessary. Or maybe a sarcastic comment here and there but it was strange to watch myself be out of control, I guess you could say. I also realized that many people have their lives completely separate and have personalities for each of them. At school or work, one might act all cool and collected but when the return home they might completely fall apart. In case you haven't already noticed these things this is just a little duh moment for you from me. **

**Have you ever been so angry at your parents that you just wanted to hit them? Well if that happened then they would probably have wanted to hit you too. But you couldn't because you definitely would have gotten slapped. But beside the point, I was really angry at my mother when I wrote part of this chapter so I could really feel for Nacy at that moment. She probably shouldn't have said what she did and I shouldn't have done what I did, but sometimes life just gets to you. And sometimes you just want to push back. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own ****Percy Jackson and the Olympians**** or ****The Heroes of Olympus****. But I do own ****Nachesa Smith and the Olympians****. **

Even with the threat of the snakes gone the demigods and goddess were still on edge. The fact that Phoebe knew the whereabouts of Nacy put her on edge.

"Nacy, are you alright," Nyx appeared out of thin air and ran to Nacy checking for injuries.

"Yes I am perfectly fine, no thanks to you though," Nacy sneered pulling her arm away from her mother. "Thanks."

"Nacy, don't be so rude to your mother," Annabeth scolded.

"No! I have every right to be rude! She just ran and left me thinking I was going to die! She has every right to be yelled at!" Nacy screamed. "And you have no right to just tell me what to do! I do not need you nagging me every time I do something you do not like!" As she yelled the sky seemed to darken like the sun was going down.

"Nacy just calm down," Percy raised his hands to keep Nacy composed.

"You can shut your aggravating mouth too! Since you didn't tell me your name earlier I had to remember by myself! Thanks so much for your help Perseus Jackson." After her outbursts at them both Annabeth and Percy shirked away from her like she was about to explode. Nyx just hung her head in shame. Only Nico stood his ground against the raging girl.

His way of calming her down would have either gotten him killed by the goddess hidden inside her or does its intended job. He slapped her, once across the cheek and as soon as they heard the loud smack Nacy's eyes cleared of the anger. She stood there baffled and stunned as well as Annabeth, Percy, and Nyx who looked just as surprised as her.

"Sorry," Nico stepped back hiding the hand that hurt Nacy behind his head like he was scratching.

"You just slapped me," Nacy said slowly drawing out every word still taken aback. She cupped her face where she was hit and you could just start to see the swelling in the shape of Nico's palm. "That really hurt."

"Nico, why did you slap her?" Annabeth asked in wonder.

"I- I don't know, I was like I wasn't in control of my arm. Look Nacy I'm so sor-"

"No, do not apologize I deserved it," Nacy interrupted him. "I should be the one to ask forgiveness. Annabeth, Percy I am truly sorry for lashing out at you, I do not know what came over me. And mother. . ."

"No need to say anymore, I express much regret for leaving you all to those creatures but you must understand. You would not have learned how to properly use the ring less you were in a grave situation. If the condition had worsened I would have stepped in. I would not let any of my children die under my watch," Nyx explained.

Nacy was speechless still clutching her stinging cheek.

"Now let me see where that big, mean boy hit you," Nyx cooed like she was speaking to a child.

Percy laughed as Nacy and Nyx started walking back to the wrecked house. "Nico, the big, mean, bad, scary looking, boy who hits girls. I wonder where that will get you in life."

"Thanks for making me feel bad," Nico sulked.

"Hey, I'm not the one who hit her."

"Yeah but I'm not the one who was screamed at, Mr. Perseus Jackson," Nico chuckled. "And I am definitely the one who ran away from a girl."

"I didn't run!"

"But the look on your face made it seem like you wanted to, except if you even moved a muscle she would pick up on it and attack."

"You make her sound like a Tyrannosaurus Rex," Annabeth sighed. They began following behind still joking around.

"Certainly very close," Percy snickered quietly.

"You know I can hear you right?" Nacy was standing in front of them when they rounded around the gazebo. Nyx was behind her facing the ruined house with her arms spread wide as dark energy radiated off of her. She was grumbling about how she just fixed her house within the last few centuries and as she spoke the bits of wood and glass rose from the ground and formed pieces where the wall of her house used to be. When she was finished she simply walking through the back door.

Nacy's eyebrow was raised as she looked at the three demigods, two of which were frozen.

"Nice, hand print," Annabeth broke the silence. "Wow Nico you really hit her hard."

"It wasn't my fault!" Nico rebuffed.

"I thought you liked her. Why would you hit her?" Percy said aloud, chuckling darkly at Nico's discomfort.

"You told him?" Nico yelled at Annabeth, looking very much angry.

"No!" Annabeth raised her hands in surrender, "I didn't tell him anything!"

"Then how in Hades does he know?"

"Hey, calm down Nico. You know how perceptive I am. I could just tell," Percy stated nonchalantly.

"But you're not perceptive at all!"

"That is so hurtful," Percy put his hand to his chest very dramatically.

As the two were bickering Annabeth said to Nacy, "You knew didn't you?"

"Yes, I have known for quite some time," Nacy sighed.

Nico stopped mid rant and looked at Nacy. "You knew? How?"

"I could tell by the way you reacted when I called you brother at that academy. I could tell by how you stared at me in the car when you thought I was asleep. I could tell by the look of mortification when you slapped me," Nacy replied shrugging her shoulders.

"You just crossed the border into creeper status," Percy laughed.

Before Nico could deny anything, Nyx appeared at the back door. "The house is now officially repaired, you may come in now."

"Took you long enough," Nacy turned around and started walking back to the house. "Come along children."

"Hey, we're not children!" Percy exclaimed.

Nico followed a few paces behind them contemplating. "Does she like me back?" he wondered.

**My sincere apologizes to all of you who read this strange story. Recently I have been a little distracted with this thing called a PlayStation and instead of writing this story I have been playing that and ruining my back doing so. I hope you don't get mad and start throwing stuff at your computers. This chapter was of course a filler chapter and has no real purpose. Even though it is pointless I would love it if you reviewed on it anyway because it took me 2 weeks to get it all down. Summer is almost over and I have a lot going on, I can't play on my game consol and update this all in one day because I get so wrapped up in one or the other that I lose track of time. Plus the fact that I go to sleep at 3 AM and don't wake up until 12 PM doesn't help with my schedule. But enough about that crap. I feel like this chapter sounds different than my usual writing. I really hope not. Anyway, Review!**


	18. Chapter 18

_**Chapter Eighteen **_

**I am so happy right now. This carameltootsieroll person just gave my story like 3 reviews and for some reason I am completely ecstatic about it. ****Usually I don't get too excited about trivial things like this but I'm in a good mood or something today. In my opinion the last chapter was partly funny but a little OOC but I couldn't just leave you with Nacy yelling at everyone. Whatever it doesn't matter you've already read it so I can't change it now. I actually posted that chapter right after I finished writing it. I don't usually do that but as I think I've already told you I'm behind and updating very randomly. So if I finish a chapter I shall post it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own ****Percy Jackson and the Olympians**** or ****The Heroes of Olympus****. But I do own ****Nachesa Smith and the Olympians****. **

"I have a major feeling of déjà vu," Annabeth said as they were leaving Nyx's house.

"How so?" Percy wondered.

"I have an urge to say 'Back to square one'. Usually on quests things and answers come to us. But we have to go to them. We still don't know what to do and Nyx didn't help us at all."

"Not true," Nico cut in. "Nacy has her memory back and we know who it is that were fighting. So all we have to do is find Phoebe and challenge her. Then she'll stop attacking Nacy."

"We do not know that and we do not even know where she is," Nacy sighed getting into the back seat of their stolen Porsche.

The demigods noticed a change in her attitude. They were standing outside their doors, Percy driving, Annabeth shotgun, and Nico behind her, staring at each other. The sun was setting faster than usual tonight. It took only a few minutes from the time it touched the horizon for the sun to disappear completely. Sighing, the rest of the group hopped into the car. They drove off in silence, merged onto the freeway in silence, and didn't notice that it was completely void of cars in silence.

It was Nacy who finally broke it. "Do you have any idea how annoying all of you are?"

"How are we annoying? We haven't even said anything," Annabeth retorted.

"Exactly. Did I not tell you I hate silence?"

"Well I'm sorry. None of us wanted to set you off."

"Set me off? You are blaming this on me?"

"There's no blame being implied! We just didn't want you to blow up on us again!"

"I was not going to but now that your exploding **(ha-ha) **at me, maybe I will!"

"Hey, maybe you two should just calm down," Percy interrupted.

"Agreed, let's stay composed in here," Nico was backed upon the door ready to jump out if they had gone any farther.

"Well what do you expect us to do?" Nacy wondered annoyed.

"We need to figure out what we should do next," Percy suggested.

"Yes, maybe we should look over the prophecy again." Nacy took out a piece of paper and unfolded it. She started reading it off.

_"To overcome the light _

_You must strengthen your might _

_Let the shadows be your guide _

_And a dark path you must abide _

_Give over to the ordain _

_To be held in darkness once again" _

A few more moments of silence passed by.

"It sounds like we haven't even started the prophecy," Nico stated, breaking the eerie quiet.

"Just more waiting and searching, so we really haven't gotten anywhere," Annabeth sighed.

"Uh what is that?" Nacy pointed at a light on the road up ahead.

"Just some headlights of an oncoming car," Percy shook it off.

"It looks too bright to be a car."

"You're right maybe we should pull over," Annabeth agreed. "I have a bad feeling about this."

Suddenly the light burst toward them and covered every inch of space in their car with a harsh white glow. Nacy had to cover her eyes to keep from being blinded. When she opened her them she couldn't see anything except white. She felt like she was still sitting but when she looked down she couldn't see anything. She tried to speak but when she opened her mouth it felt like the light was entering her throat and choking her so she quickly closed it. She felt herself being pushed back into the seat like their car was going faster. She had a horrible feeling that if she didn't stop the car or at least get rid of the whiteness some thing terrible would happen to all of them. She felt the band on her right hand's ring finger and activated it by twisting it once all the way around. Back at her mother's house she only stumbled upon this action on accident. If it wasn't for her desperation she would have lost her life to those snakes. (She still doesn't expect any help from her mother) As she turned the ring she felt it grow hotter like during the daytime and while it was reaching its original point it cooled resembling night. When it did finally arrive at the end it quickly wrapped around her wrist as if familiarizing itself with her then transformed into a form she couldn't see but would recognize anywhere. Her most prized possession, her sword, Nox Clara, Bright Night. She flowed all of her power to radiate darkness from her sword to counteract the light. But even as she started to see he sword it was snuffed out by Phoebe's power.

I am not strong enough, Nacy thought. She tried again but was done away with even quicker than before. She unbuckled her seat belt and searched for the car door which seemed to take her ages to find, but she opened it and quickly hopped out. She hoped they weren't any where near a cliff because she wouldn't have any time to save her friends, as she tumbled out of the car that she estimated was going pretty close to 124 MPH. She hit hard dirt and kept rolling as she was scratched and bruised. She stopped turning round a few meters later. The whole time her eyes were closed and when she opened them her vision was still completely white. But she could see gaps of the real world. She thought her gloom emitting powers again and an entire orb of light disappeared around her. As she raised her power level the entire scene came into view.

A woman was floating in the sky above a quickly moving object. She couldn't see it because it was covered in light but knew it was their Porsche, hurtling toward a sea cliff **(ha-ha how cliché) **at most a half a mile in front of them. The woman was wearing a white dress, had a very tan complexion, and blonde, almost white hair, in other words, the complete opposite of Nyx. It hurt Nacy's eyes just to look at her.

As Nacy ran after her frantic car, she tried to yell at them to slow down but they obviously couldn't hear her. She sped up her pace and decided to try something. She sent off a black wall from her sword but instead of vertical, she slashed horizontally. As if time slowed down she climbed aboard her attack and was shot in the direction of her friends and the cliff. She shot far ahead of them, the wall fractured; she jumped off in front of them, and gathered up all of her will power as she faced her next challenge.

Nacy probably couldn't hit the woman without her friends joining the casualty list. She may be in control of her powers but she still wasn't a great aim. She stepped aside and let the lit car pass, but just as the woman came into view, Nacy pounced on her like a jungle cat. Nacy grabbed a hold on her leg and pulled the woman to the ground where the she landed on her feet while Nacy came down much less gracefully on her butt.

The woman just smiled down at Nacy and said, "'Strengthen your might' Nachesa. Or else you will never be able to defeat me." The woman laughed and disappeared in a flash of light.

Nacy looked over at their Porsche and saw that it was no longer covered in light. But it was going too fast toward the cliff that was excessively close.

"NO!" Nacy yelled.

**Waking up at 6 AM is not cool. I went to sleep at freaking 1 AM and for absolutely no reason whatsoever I woke up! I had an awesome dream too but because I woke up too freaking early I don't remember it. I'm so angry. Whatever no point in caring about it now. On a different not my inner voice is now officially British. And I can thank Lily Allen for that. Her music is so awesome, it's not even funny. I also like Kerli, from Russia (HAHA). I have had a change if heart about a certain number of countries because of Hitalia: Axis Powers, one of the best animes in the world. I laughed my ass off at it too bad the episodes are only 5 minutes long. Whatever pickers can't be choosers. Anyway, Review!**


	19. Chapter 19

_**Chapter Nineteen **_

**Did you notice in the last chapter that Nico totally jinxed them? A word of advice, do not ever in your entire life say the words "we/I haven't". If you do you're bound to have. Get it? Anyway I left you with a major cliff hanger, no pun intended. But now here's the next chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own ****Percy Jackson and the Olympians**** or ****The Heroes of Olympus****. But I do own ****Nachesa Smith and the Olympians****. **

A bright light up ahead in the road, Annabeth's agreeing words, then just white. Percy had no feelings in the radiance, he felt helpless to his surroundings. He couldn't do anything and he felt impending doom hang over his head.

What am I supposed to do? he thought. Suddenly the light disappeared and he could see again. He took in his surroundings quickly. He was still in the Porsche with Annabeth beside him, but it was going too fast for him to see anything on the outside except the jagged drop only meters in front of them. His foot wasn't on the gas pedal so he wondered for a second how it was going so fast. Annabeth screamed and Percy slammed down the brake and swerved to the left so hard, Nico said, "OW!" as he hit the side window. Percy felt the back wheels graze the edge of the cliff but his handling over the car was too great for him to let it go over. When they were completely turned around he floored the gas pedal wanting as much space between them and the ocean, miles below them. He never had a greater urge to get away from the sea in his life. He knew that he would have survived the fall but his girlfriend and friends wouldn't.

They were going around 88 when he saw a black blur pass by their car. He unhurriedly slowed the car to a halt and turned the car off and climbed out of the vehicle. Annabeth and Nico staggered out on their sides. A dark smudge rammed into Nico almost knocking him to the ground. Nacy was clinging to him so tightly he looked like he couldn't breathe. But he wasn't complaining.

"Thank the gods; I thought you were all going to die!" Nacy gasped. "I am so sorry! Please forgive me! It is entirely my fault I could not get to you in time!" Nacy hugged Nico even tighter if that was even possible.

"Uh weren't you in the car?" Percy asked still a little shaken up.

"I was when the light covered us, but I got out and I saw Phoebe. She was sending the it over that cliff. Because of me you almost died." Nacy started crying into Nico's shoulder.

"Nacy, it's not your fault," Annabeth consoled. "Wait, how did you get out of the car-" She was cut off by Nacy hugging her, Nico looked sad from the loss.

"I am so sorry Annabeth, I will never argue with you again." Nacy explained what happened from the moment they were blinded.

"How could you feel anything? I was completely senseless," Percy asked.

"So was I," Annabeth added.

"Me too," Nico included.

"I . . . I do not know. I could feel us going faster, my ring, and the door, but I could not see, hear, or speak." Nacy let go of Annabeth, rubbed her eyes of tears, smearing her makeup.

"Hmm," Annabeth mumbled.

"Well no point in worrying about it now. I think we know what the first line means," Percy chuckled.

"And I know where to go next," Nacy put in.

"Where?" Nico asked.

"To the underworld, to Erebus, my father."

"Really?" Percy and Nico said at the same time.

"Yes. Is something wrong?"

"No not at all," Percy sighed as Nico mumbled, "No."

**Short chapter but a lot happened. I actually love how Nacy acted when they were saved by Percy and I'm sure Nico liked it too. I would start crying too if my friends almost died because of me. And I don't usually cry. I think that I like sentence fr****agments. Have you noticed that I use a lot of them? My main spell check includes at least 3 fragments because I only use parts of sentences in my speech. I think they add more drama or something like that. Whatever, it doesn't really matter because writing is about diversity and I certainly have that in this story. Anyway, Review!**


	20. Chapter 20

_**Chapter Twenty **_

**Wow I'm already on chapter twenty. I never thought I would even get this far. The idea for this story came to me a few years ago and then I found this website and decided to try my luck at writing it. For a very long time I didn't have anything to do with my life but now if I get bored I can just go onto my computer and start writing and it just flows you know? I do expect this story to be ending soon but I will continue writing others for you to enjoy. And if you haven't heard of any of the stories I've written off of you can request a one. If I haven't heard of it I'll probably find it and watch/read/play it and think of something. Anyway, enjoy this next chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own ****Percy Jackson and the Olympians**** or ****The Heroes of Olympus****. But I do own ****Nachesa Smith and the Olympians****. **

"The closest entrance to the Underworld is in Manhattan," Nico explained.

Nacy sighed. "Really in the city?"

"What's wrong with New York City?" Percy asked defensively.

"It is not just _that _city; I just do not like cities in general."

"You're opposing cities? Why?" Nico wondered.

"They are crowded, loud, and smell."

"How honest," Percy mused.

"What did you expect me to say?"

"Well how about,

"Okay, the car looks fine, lets get going," Annabeth walked up to them.

"Thank the gods I am sick of talking about cities," Nacy hopped into her seat behind the driver's.

"I think you made her mad," Percy joked towards Nico.

"No you did. Next time try not defending your _perfect_ city. Alright?" Nico fumed as he opened the car door and slammed it after he climbed in.

"Wow Seaweed Brain. You've managed to tick them off," Annabeth sighed.

"Thanks Wisegirl."

Nacy opened her door and yelled, "Hurry up, it is hot in here!"

The ride to New York City was long. Nico and Nacy were still annoyed with Percy, and Annabeth was trying her best to stay out of it. They had to stop for gas after wasting over half of the tank from Phoebe's attack. At the pit stop Nacy sought after something.

"Come on, Nico," she said as she got out of the car.

They entered the gas station store when Nico asked, "What are you looking for?"

"Some kind of portable music device. I am sick of listening to the silence in that stupid car," she answered somewhat angrily.

He decided to leave it at that. She stomped around the entire mini-mart but couldn't find anything. So she grabbed the closest CD and almost slammed it on the counter scaring the cashier.

"A-anything else, ma'am?" he stuttered. He looked to be in his late teens or early twenties with an ugly green apron draped over a pair of jeans and a white shirt.

"Nico, you want anything?" Nacy asked looking over her shoulder.

"Yeah," he grabbed a giant bag of Jolly Ranchers off of the shelf and walked up the counter.

"Gods, those are going to make me sick," Nacy playfully rolled her eyes.

"Then just don't eat any," Nico laughed.

"But I like the green ones," she laughed too.

"Well then we'll have to fight over them, now won't we?"

"I guess so but you can have all of the cherry ones, they are nasty."

"But they taste like cough medicine," he pouted.

"We will just have to make Percy eat them, how about that?"

"Sounds good, but knowing him he'll probably like them."

"Then grab the grossest candy you can find in here and make him eat the whole bag." She looked at the surprised cashier and at his name tag. "Any ideas, Michael?"

"Uh . . . Well this one is the least popular seller here," Michael held up a large container.

"Perfect, I will take it," Nacy pulled out her wallet as he rang up their order.

"That'll be $27.89, ma'am."

Nacy pulled a wad of cash from her back pocket and separated a twenty and a ten from the stack. Then she handed the $30 dollars to the man. "Keep the change, and I do not want a receipt. Thank you."

She grabbed her CD and the container off the counter as Nico grabbed the Jolly Ranches, then they left. Nacy hid the container behind her back as she waited up for Nico.

Percy and Annabeth were outside waiting for them leaning on the car.

"What were you guys doing in there? And what did you buy?" Annabeth asked.

"We bought a little present for Percy," Nacy and Nico both laughed.

"Really? So you're both not still mad?" Percy perked up.

"No of course not, but you have to accept our present willingly and use it all," Nico laughed.

"Uh, sure, why not?"

"Swear on the River Styx."

"Uh, Percy," Annabeth tried to interrupt.

"Okay I swear on the River Styx now can you just show me what it is?"

"We got you . . ." Nacy and Nico said at the same time and Nacy brought the container from around her back, "Black Licorice!"

They both laughed at Percy's disgusted expression.

"I was going to get you something else but Nico said you just _love_ these."

"And you'll notice how much it looks like us. We thought you would like a little remembrance of your two favorite Goths."

"Uh, thanks," Percy muttered as her took the tub.

"And an even bigger treat, you get a nice break from driving. I shall drive and Nico will be my loyal side-kick. So you just sit in the back seat and enjoy your candy."

"I'll sit in the back but I am not eating any candy," Annabeth quickly jumped into the car.

Percy just stood there staring at the two smiling Goths. "I am so going to get you for this." He sauntered over to the door behind the drivers and sighed as he got in.

Nico and Nacy laughed again then got into the car. When they were a few miles away Nico asked, "When are you going to play your new album?"

Nacy held up her CD, "Right now. And look at what I got! Yay no more silence! Let us see. This CD reads 'Kerli Love is Dead'. Ooo sounds good." She put the disc into stereo and played the first song. She laughed, "Kind of creepy."

"Where did you get money to but all of this?" Annabeth asked as Nico pulled out his Jolly Ranchers and offered Nacy a green one.

"My mother gave it to me. Some where close to three-hundred dollars. I do not know why but she just said 'Have fun on your trip!'"

"Oh," Annabeth replied while Percy grumbled about a waste of money.

"Percy, are you enjoying your snack?" Nico wondered eating a grape Jolly Rancher.

"Uh, I haven't opened it yet," Percy sighed.

"Well you should get started. You did swear you would eat them all, did you not?"

Percy groaned and slowly opened the container and pulled out a black vine. He slowly put it to his lips where he took the smallest bite possible.

"Great now just 10 billion more of those and you'll be done," Nico and Nacy laughed.

**Goths are so evil, it's so funny. I haven't updated in a while because I have been so busy with other crap but I hope you liked this chapter before they head to the Underworld to meet Nico's daddy. Or was it Nacy's dad? Whatever they're meeting someone's father. Can't wait! Review!**


	21. Chapter 21

_**Chapter Twenty-One**_

**Black Butler ends so horribly. I even swore to whatever or whoever has the most power in this world that I would get a demon butler just like Sebastian. Seeing the ending made me cry and I even knew what was going to happen but I was denying it the whole time. But I lost it when I read "In memory of Ciel Phantomhive, Who died August 26, 1889, Aged 13 Years." And he was completely dressed in black, his nails were painted black, and his eyes turned red, just like Sebastian! 'Starts crying' I 'sniff' cant 'sniff' take 'sniff' this! Damn it! Sorry I swear my story wont take on any sad tone but if it does please don't sue!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or The Heroes of Olympus. But I do own Nachesa Smith and the Olympians. **

New York City. The country's center of finance and fashion. And the most populated city in the nation. Central Park takes up almost 1/6 of the entire island of Manhattan and in that large tree/grass covered area there is a pile of rocks. If you have some kind of Ancient Greek blood in you and know the right tune, you can get to where that heap of boulders leads. And it leads to the Underworld. The land of Hades and Death. Three half-bloods and a very young goddess decided to use this path to enter the land of the deceased. With the help of a satyr helping a few dryads nearby these four travelers opened the pathway to their destination. As they descended none looked back to the living world above, none hesitated as they thought about never again seeing the light of day again. Two had already been on this path before and it didn't turn out well. But that was the past and the goddess had no doubts that she was returning home. None spoke as they traveled in a straight line to the left of Hades' judgment gate. In front the leading was the youthful deity, then the sea god's son, the brain child, and finally Hades' son himself. All had weapons drawn and serious expressions on their faces, awaiting any kind of attack to come.

Nacy walked right up to the space of Erebus that she remembered in her dream and in her many childhood memories. She walked right through the tall pitch black wall much to the surprise of her companions. Once over their shock they quickly followed only to be blinded.

"Father?" Nacy called out. She heard her friends walking right behind her and knew they were completely void of their senses, like when Phoebe attacked them, except they saw black instead of white. She strode farther into the darkness searching for something familiar. Suddenly a dim light appeared showing living room furniture as well as two shadowed figures, one male one female sitting on a loveseat intertwined. She hurried forward hoping to see her mother and father but the sight she saw was nothing of the sort.

Phoebe was lying on top of Erebus resting on the couch, and Nacy stopped dead in her tracks. Phoebe had noticed Nacy and slowly sat up smirking, "Hello my dear, welcome home. Your father and I were just playing around." Erebus sat up too and looked at Nacy. She looked into his eyes and thought, that's not right, his eyes aren't blue. Are they?

His eyes were light blue as the sky on a sunny, clear day. They shone like light was trying to break out of him. He also looked like he was in pain just barely holding back a blood curdling scream. Yet he still smiled at her with all the love in the world.

"Hello, Nachesa," Erebus beamed.

"What did you to my father?" Nacy took a step forward, hand on her ring.

"Something I should have done so many millennia ago, taking what is rightfully mine, killing my only true enemy, and getting revenge on the woman who ruined my life," Phoebe chuckled. "Now prepare yourself, Nachesa Smith, because your about to cross this wall into the Underworld." She started to glow that harsh white light, and Nacy twisted her ring, not even feeling it grow warm because her hands were too cold. She couldn't win, not against a god. But she stiffened for an attack anyway knowing that she would die.

Nacy was holding her sword glaring at Phoebe when abruptly she was falling.

**Dear readers, **

**Please excuse my frequent absences. I hate school. One, because I have no time. Two, I have horrible teachers. Three, I get stupid homework assignments. Four, I have no Wi-Fi. Five my school is full of gangbangers. Six, I only have friends in 2 of my four classes. Seven, I only talk to 3 of my friends. Eight, I have to get up way to early to make it though the day. Nine, I don't have any time to read. Ten, its freaking 100 degrees outside! My life is horrible. So please don't get angry at me if I take an entire week to load one chapter. Trust me I haven't forgotten you, I just don't have time for you. Ha-ha you're not high up on my list of importance. Well actually it's my parents list my list has you around number 3. Anyway I feel really bad but review anyway!**


	22. Chapter 22

_**Chapter Twenty-Two**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or The Heroes of Olympus. But I do own Nachesa Smith and the Olympians. **

Falling in darkness. Falling deeper than even Tartarus and yet she could still see. Black clouds circled her like they were carrying her. Nacy felt like she had been falling for hours when her initial speed finally slowed. She saw soil below her as the clouds dissipated and at last her feet touched ground. It was dark gray sand and had a much friendlier aura than the Styx's banks. Nacy looked around and saw a small gray lake that looked sad and lonely like it hadn't had any visitors since before the primordial deities walked the earth, or was it heavens? No trees or other plants were anywhere in sight and the water was so still it could have been a mirror if it wasn't for the gray haze that sat over the area. It was like a dark fog was hiding the water. Nacy walked toward the water, knelt down, and looked at her reflection. In it she saw two completely different images. In her left eye she saw a blonde girl in a white dress smiling, in her right eye she saw her regular self only in a black dress. Both were holding her sword only it kept flickering like a mirage.

"Your true self," a voice said. Nacy looked around but couldn't see anyone so she raised her sword.

"Who is there?" she called out.

"It is I one of your sisters, do you not remember me, Night?" a light shimmered above the lake and it was the smiling blonde girl, only her eyes were a different color. They seemed to reflect off of the dull lake.

"Light?" Night mumbled.

"So you do remember."

"Where are the others?"

"They are hiding. You know them, after what happened they have become afraid."

"Afraid of what?"

"Afraid of losing you. You are our only hope to continue on in the world. We are Light, Dark, Day, Night, Sunshine, Moonlight, Sunrise, and Sunset. We are forever connected by you. And we are forever with you."

"I am going to die though, as soon as I return Phoebe will kill me. I am not strong enough."

"Do you remember what the prophet of Delphi said to you?"

"No."

"Let the shadows be your guide. She meant that you should not only follow darkness but light as well. Shadows are a creation of both illumination and gloom."

"But I do not hold any light in me."

"Yes you do Night, and you always have. You must understand that."

"But-"

"Stop whining! Just because you are the youngest does not mean that you get all of the liberty," another voice said. Night looked to her left and saw Thalia Grace. No it wasn't her it was Moonlight. Night remembered why she admired Thalia so much, because she looked exactly like her sister.

Behind Moonlight were the rest of her sisters, Dark, Day, Sunshine, Sunrise, and Sunset. Each dressed in either white or black and had either black or blonde hair. Other than those traits they looked like sisters. Some looked wary of their surroundings, while others were waiting for the go ahead and hug Night from Moonlight. But she just stood there glaring at her with her arms crossed.

"Look at what you did to our home," Moonlight accused.

Night was too ashamed to look her sister in the face so instead she looked down at her bare feet.

"Do not blame her," Sunshine defended.

"It was not Night's fault Phoebe has meant to destroy us all," Dark added.

"It is her fault that she is not strong enough to defeat someone so weak as to attack such a young god," Sunrise growled.

"And she doesn't understand anything," Sunset put in.

Night felt her eyes start to burn and a lump form in her throat. And she was still staring down as she played with the hem of her dress.

"Please everyone, we do not need to fight or pick on our youngest sister. We are all to blame here. It is not Night's fault that she was the only one left after we failed to survive," Light came up to comfort her favorite sister.

"We have a lot of work to do and we should really get started," Day sighed.

**Just in case you didn't understand that at all: **

**Nacy's side **

**Light – Lacy **

**Night – Nachesa **

**Dark – Diana **

**Sunshine – Sarah **

**Moonlight's side**

**Moonlight – Mari **

**Day – Daiquiri**

**Sunrise – Scar **

**Sunset – Scarlett **

**The names next to the first ones are their names in the real world. If you have any questions because this chapter might be a little confusing just review and I shall answer them before the next chapter. Please Review!**


	23. Chapter 23

_**Chapter Twenty-Three**_

**Yay! I got finally got chapter up. Oh my God the past 2 weeks were either hell or somewhere almost twice as crazy. But besides that point, do you know how hard I laughed at those last 3 reviews I got 2 weeks ago. I mean yeah Nacy **_**is**_** a figment of my imagination but that's the **_**whole**_** reason for my stories. To imagine crap I can't freaking do in real life. I mean Mary Sue practically describes Nacy in every way. I think I told you this in earlier chapters too but I didn't think anyone would take it seriously. I'm laughing too hard right now *Wipes laughing tear from eye*. Sorry enjoy this chapter. *Laughs* **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or The Heroes of Olympus. But I do own Nachesa Smith and the Olympians. **

"Come on Night! Years ago you were able to do this in your sleep," Moonlight yelled.

Night growled at her sister as she swung her sword, "It is not working!"

"Just because you swing your sword and hope for something doesn't make it happen!" Day chided.

"I was able to do this before! What is the problem?"

"You need to draw the power into your sword. Before you only fought subconsciously, now there is nothing motivating you to use your power," Light comforted.

"I am pretty sure you seven are motivation enough."

"Please, when we were younger even if you were the most childish and immature, you were the strongest," Sunset corrected.

"Why would you tell her that? Either you give her a big head or make her doubt herself, neither of which we need," Sunrise mumbled to her twin.

"Besides if she is the strongest then what does that make us?" Sunshine wondered

"Very, very weak and useless," Dark sighed

"Jeez, way to be positive," Day muttered.

"How am I supposed to even do this if I do not even know what this attack is called?"

Light and Moonlight looked at each other. "You never made up a name for it," Light explained.

"Why was it up to me?"

"Why wouldn't it be up to you? You were the one who learned how to use it and perfect it," Moonlight clarified.

Night lowered her sword. "I created it?"

"Yes don't you remember?" Sunset asked.

"Probably not because it was so long ago," Sunrise answered.

"Whatever it does not matter. I can do this. Just stop talking for a few minutes."

"Who do you want to be quiet?" Sunshine asked. "I don't have to listen to you!" Day defended. "Who?" Sunrise and Sunset inquired. "You don't have to be so rude," Dark whined. All sisters said these at the same time making it hard for the other three to understand. The five sisters started arguing about being spoken over in a four sided dispute

Moonlight sighed and lowered her head, letting her hair cover her face. Then she raised her head again and clapped her hands together to get their attention. When they did finally calm down she told them to take their quarrel somewhere else. They walked away grumbling about rude sisters and Moonlight sighed again.

"Okay, let us try this again. If you can achieve this without any motivation then we can move onto the next step."

"I think I have it now." Night raised her sword and slashed at the air and out came the black wall of power that cut a segment out of the ground.

"Why do you understand it now all of a sudden?" Moonlight growled.

"Because I am not surrounded by all of my loud older sisters."

"I guess she does not like an audience. Okay next we will learn how to control darkness." Light clapped her hands.

"Control darkness?"

"Yes, do you remember when you fought Percy Jackson?" Light asked.

"Do not say that name here!" Moonlight clenched her fists.

"What why not?" Light and Night **(Ha-ha sorry for the rhyme) **asked.

"That boy is a curse to all that he encounters."

"Really? Him?" Night stifled a giggle.

"What are you laughing about?"

"It just does not seem like he is that bad."

"Well he is! Not only is he a nuisance and a pest, he does not think ahead, nor does he make the right choices for the situations he gets himself into!"

That did it, Night burst out laughing at her ranting sister. Moonlight ground her teeth in anger at how her sister wasn't taking her seriously. Light looked at her favorite sister laughing and was happy that she was able to enjoy herself.

"Now how do I control darkness?"

"First it has to be dark out." As this was said the fog around the three girls disappeared and everything became covered in gloom as if her words had power.

"And since you have your sword the second step is finished."

"Do you remember when you were first attacked by Phoebe?" Nacy nodded. "Well you drew power into your sword but you can also use the blade to bend light and darkness around you."

"I can control glowing too?"

"Yes, but we will just be focusing on shadows right now, in time maybe you can shine too," Moonlight joked.

"That joke was so funny I forgot to laugh." Nacy said apathetically.

"It wasn't a joke."

"Liar."

"Okay let us forget about that horrible joke," Light sighed.

"Hey!"

"And get back to the lesson."

"How long is this going to take? You know I have friends waiting for me to defeat my enemy."

"What friends?"

"Why are you being so rude today?"

"It was a joke."

"Enough 'jokes'. Time is frozen while you are here Night and nothing is going to happen to your friends. Gods I can not get anywhere with you two messing around today."

"Where do you wish to go?" Moonlight giggled, but her sisters just went on with the lesson.

"Draw darkness into your sword. Just breathe and concentrate."

Night closed her eyes and held her sword out in front of her, both hands on the hilt. Suddenly the air around the three girls seemed to brighten and Night's sword darkened with somewhat evil power. It drew the gloom from whatever held it even Night's and Moonlight's clothing. When Night opened her eyes she had to squint to block out the brightness surrounding her. In her hands was a pitch black sword that seemed darker in the light.

"Now what do you wish to do with the shadow? Think about what you want. It is that simple."

"How about stairs?" Night suggested and as she envisioned stairs in her mind the murkiness grew off of her sword and formed a grand staircase in front of their master, handrail and all, right up into the sky. Night took one step up the black flight of steps; she thought her foot would sink right through but it didn't. Night was so mesmerized by the stairway it took a while for her to notice her sword. It had dimmed so that it no longer radiated shadows.

"What happened to my sword? Where did all of the darkness go?"

"It all went to your staircase. You only have a limited amount of shadows that you can use. Only what is around you can be used for this technique. Although, at night you have unlimited shadows to use."

"So I am out of power?"

"No you can just absorb the staircase and use that."

"We have nothing else to teach you. From here on out you will have to learn from your own mistakes."

Night was just about to say goodbye to her sisters when she started floating upward. The murky almost dead pond was gone so quickly Night feared she would forget it. She hoped in her soul that she would see all of her siblings again someday in a place besides their prison. It didn't take long for Nacy to be back in her father's home, Erebus.

Around her were her friends ready to fight her battle for her and in front of her was her favorite person in every world standing next to her enemy. It was like she never left and as she was on her journey Nacy learned to not be afraid.

**Night/Day dryads**

**Light – Lacy – Nacy's favorite and the nicest/oldest who keeps peace **

**Dark – Diana – even more pessimistic than Nacy**

**Night – Nachesa – Youngest/strongest pessimist and sarcastic**

**Day – Daiquiri – Rudest and partially evil (but not completely) **

**Sunshine – Sarah – curious **

**Moonlight – Mari – strictest/ expects more out of her sisters **

**Sunrise – Scar – twins with Sunset/ narcissist **

**Sunset – Scarlett – twins with Sunrise/ modest **

**This is just to help me remember all of them because I suck at names and faces and such. Anyway, sorry for the super long wait, Review**


	24. Chapter 24

_**Chapter Twenty-Four**_

**I shall be changing from third-person point of view to Nacy's. It's probably the only chapter that will be like this because it's easier for me to write like this. Enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own ****Percy Jackson and the Olympians**** or ****The Heroes of Olympus****. But I do own ****Nachesa Smith and the Olympians****. **

As Phoebe laughed at me, I swung my sword towards her throat. It wiped the smile right off of her face and she barely had time to block with a bright light the came out of her hands.

"Oh so we're fighting back now are we?" she sneered.

"Yes we are!" As I said this I swung again forcing the shadows to push past her light. Percy, Annabeth, and Nico chose this as a battle cry; they drew their weapons and engaged my enemy. Father decided now would be a good time to disappear so as he vaporized in a black cloud so did all of his furniture, leaving us in a black void.

By the look in Annabeth's eyes I could tell she was thinking of a plan. Percy and Nico had just charged right at Phoebe with no consideration to their own wellbeing's. That's what I hated about them; they didn't care if they died in the process as long as they fulfilled their goals.

Phoebe just blasted them back with a wave of her hand. They flew back and hit an invisible wall, luckily neither look seriously injured. I gathered shadows into my sword and sent them flying straight at her like millions of tiny daggers. She tried to block some but a few hit their marks and Phoebe started bleeding golden Ichor.

"So you're not going to run, even if you get hurt?" I heard Percy ask from behind me.

"I plan to see this to the very end, because even if you kill me, I'll just keep coming back from Tartarus," Phoebe growled. "But the good thing is that you can all die and once you're dead you can never come back, even you Nacy."

"But I don't plan on dying ever!" I yelled and swung my sword at her heart. She countered with a sword she materialized out of light. I made the shadows lift me up over her head where I did a flip and landed behind her. I had a sudden flashback of the time when I fought Percy and did the exact same thing.

I swung at the back of her head and barely scratched her before she turned and parried it away. Phoebe started bleeding from where I cut her. My friends had decided this was my fight and they should stay out of the way. Phoebe swung at my left arm and it started stinging. I dared to look and saw golden blood rolling down my arm. At that I started to get irritated.

Now hold on a second and you will realize I was already angry but now my blood was spattering all over my clothing and I was certain that I would never get it out. Somehow that set me over the edge and I started swinging at Phoebe like a crazy person. She started bleeding out of every part of her body. But for some reason she wouldn't block or maybe she just couldn't. Every swing of my sword was a blur even to me and soon she was lying on the ground panting and bleeding. My sword was right above her heart ready to fall when I saw the look in her eyes.

"You're not that cold blooded are you, Nacy?" Phoebe sneered. "You wouldn't kill someone just because of their wants and desires. You don't have what it takes. You're not like me."

"First of all you are right, I am nothing like you because I do not wish for the same things you do. And second of all I have more than what it takes to kill a warm blooded person like you." I let my blade fall and as it pierced her heart she disappeared in a flash of light more violent then anything I've ever seen. "And I hope you do not rise from Tartarus for millions of years."

**Thank the gods. I thought she would never die. Anyway this is probably the second to last chapter. Sorry for not updating earlier and because it was so short. Anyway, Review!**


	25. Chapter 25

_**Chapter Twenty-Five**_

**The last chapter. This will probably answer any questions you have. If not, well that sucks majorly for you. Anyway, enjoy this tearful conclusion. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own ****Percy Jackson and the Olympians**** or ****The Heroes of Olympus****. But I do own ****Nachesa Smith and the Olympians****. **

The three demi-gods stood in awe at their friend. She bled from her left shoulder but besides that she seemed unharmed. She wiped the sweat off her brow and returned her sword to ring form.

"Remind me to never fight anyone ever again." Nacy sighed and walked up to her friends, who were still frozen. "What is wrong with you guys?"

"You just killed Phoebe," Percy said.

"She is not dead, remember that, and I had to otherwise she would have killed me."

"But you called her warm blooded. Does that mean you're cold blooded?" Nico asked.

"Remember it's not whether you're good or bad, dark or light, warm or cold, it's your actions that make you who you are," Annabeth said.

"Wow that is like really deep," Nacy mused.

"Too deep," Nico added.

"I thought it was nice," Percy conceded.

"Shows what you know," Nacy and Nico said at the same time.

"Hey! That was rude. And for the record I know plenty."

"Um maybe we should get that wrapped up before you pass out from blood loss," Annabeth pointed at Nacy's arm.

Erebus had returned and started acting like his own self again. He also returned his furniture so that Annabeth could dress Nacy's wound easily.

"So what now?" Nacy asked

"It feels like that has been said one too many times on this journey," Annabeth sighed. "It's not up to us. You have to decide what you want to do from here on out."

"You can stay here or with your mother," Erebus added. "Whichever you choose we will always love you."

"Wow, what a standard parent thing to say," Nacy said sarcastically. "What I want to do is just sleep, but since you will all be leaving soon I will stay up until you leave. Then I will live here with my father, occasionally traveling around to different places."

"That was a fast answer," Erebus mumbled.

"I already knew what I was going to do even before you offered. I will be giving over to yours and mothers ordain and I will forever be held in darkness. It is my ending after such a confusing beginning."

"But . . ." Nico started.

"But what?"

"Uh nothing."

"Please tell me, Nico."

"But will I ever see you again?"

Nacy laughed. "Of course. I was thinking there should be a cabin for Nyx's children at Camp Half-Blood plus I will be living right next door to your father so we can see each other whenever you like."

"Cool."

"We will see each other again, I know that for certain, but for now you should probably return to camp. Chiron will be wondering about your latest adventure."

Nacy saw her three friends to the entrance to The Door of Orpheus, hugged each one and said her goodbyes. None looked back as they headed up the dark steps but each one wanted to. In Nacy's mind she would never see them again, but in her heart she raced up those steps following them on their next adventure. Then she remembered Thalia and settled for seeing them again someday.

Nacy headed back to her father's home and fell asleep on the couch. In her dream she whispered to herself and her 7 sisters, "So now what?"

**The End **

**You may not have noticed but this ending is kind of depressing but I hate endings. And the fact that it didn't really explain anything is annoying. If you want and epilogue to this than just review and tell me than I do have some interesting ideas. I really hoped you enjoyed this story because it took a hell of a long time to finish and a lot of my brain power to get down Anyway, Review!**


End file.
